


Worst of You

by ReignWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Bisexual Theo Raeken, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Choking, College Student Liam Dunbar, College Student Theo Raeken, Coming Out, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Dom Theo Raeken, Dominant Theo Raeken, Enemies to Lovers, Football Player Liam Dunbar, Football Player Theo Raeken, Hate to Love, Internalized Homophobia, Isaac Lahey & Theo Raeken Friendship, Liam Dunbar is a Little Shit, M/M, Minor Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Minor Theo Raeken/Tracy Stewart, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Theo Raeken, Protective Theo Raeken, Rich Theo Raeken, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn, Sub Liam Dunbar, Submissive Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken-centric, Theo raeken is bad at feelings, Top Theo Raeken, Verbal Humiliation, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignWrites/pseuds/ReignWrites
Summary: Theo Raeken is a senior attending UC Davis and captain of the football team. His position is threatened by freshman student Liam Dunbar with his cocky smile, audacious remarks, and good football skills. Theo takes it upon himself to put Liam in his place and make sure he knows who he’s messing with.But what Theo doesn’t expect is to develop feelings for the boy, forcing him to rethink his sexuality and remember the torment of his father. He buries those thoughts away and continues to believe his feelings towards Liam are anything but romantic because Theo Raeken is not gay. In fact, he hates Liam.Those are the two biggest lies he’s ever told himself.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98





	Worst of You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gif set: https://lethal-desires.tumblr.com/post/630139407764209664
> 
> Beta-read by: li0nh34rt
> 
> Fan Art at the end by: DyingFishDesign on Etsy
> 
> I created the edit at the beginning.
> 
> Took a break from my multi-chapter WIP to work on this piece because this idea would not get out of my head. I didn’t expect it to be so long but here we are. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. This is my first time writing an enemies to lovers trope, so don’t judge too much haha. Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> If you want updates on when I post new fanfiction or the next chapter of my WIP follow me on my Tumblr: ReignWrites

  
Theo Raeken was having a good day. Keyword _was._ Then Liam Dunbar came into his life and turned it upside down with his cocky smile, audacious remarks, and good football skills. _Too good_ because what kind of freshman was better than Theo Raeken himself? Captain of the football team at UC Davis. The popular senior everyone wants to date, and when Theo says everyone, _everyone_ wants a piece of him. Men and women alike. Mr. Rich Guy with his sleek black Porsche Taycan Turbo S, but apparently, Liam _is_ better than him in football. Theo can admit the kid’s good at it. He can’t lie about it.

So good that Coach Finstock considered handing the role of captain to the puny freshman. To say Theo was not happy and reprobated at the very thought of Liam taking his position was understandable, so fuck you, Diaz. He was allowed to be upset.

Let’s rewind to the exact moment Theo’s day went downhill.

Theo eases his foot off the gas pedal and pulls up to the front of the college building, parking his Porsche in his usual parking space. That so happens to be the staff’s parking lot. He preferred it because of the relentless traffic at the students’ parking lot that caused him to be late to his morning classes and football practice several times. His professors _loved_ him, so they didn’t bother him. It made his life ten times easier.

“I can’t believe you made me late, again,” Tracy scoffs. Unfortunately, today is one of those days when his life sucks.

Tracy puckers her lips and dabs the tip of her finger against her bottom lip until she’s satisfied with the color. She smiles at herself then shuts her mirror after looking over her makeup for the umpteenth time during the car ride.

“You’re blaming me?” Theo retorts with disbelief in his tone and rolls his eyes. “I’m not the one who puts ten pounds of makeup on her face.” He doesn’t wait for her remark and opens the door to slip out of his car.

He can feel the glare Tracy gives him burning into the back of his head, and when he turns around she’s giving him _that_ look. Theo has to bite back the groan that threatened to come out to not make matters worse. He knows that look. It’s the _‘are we really going to do this?’_ kind of look. Hey, it’s not his fault his girlfriend takes hours in the bathroom doing whatever she needs to do to glamour herself up. “Don’t make this an issue,” she says instead.

Theo’s chuckles at her response in a non-humorous way. He grips the strap of his gym bag and lifts it over his head to put it on. “Wouldn’t dream of it, princess,” he mumbles under his breath. He turns his head when Tracy leans in and kisses his cheek. The tingly feeling he felt before isn’t there anymore. It’s an indication they’ve grown apart. Why is Theo still dating her? Oh, right because if the captain of the football team broke up with the popular girl in the university it will ruin her _reputation._ Whatever. Theo doesn’t care. The sex is still good and it’s a great stress reliever for him.

“I’ll see you after practice,” Tracy promises with a hand on his bicep before walking away.

Theo nods at her then turns away to make his way to the empty locker rooms. He stops by his locker and drops his gym bag on the bench. He unzips the bag and takes out a plain green t-shirt and a pair of Nike grey sweatpants to change into. He shoves his bag into the open locker and shuts it closed, making his way out to the field.

“Raeken!” Coach Finstock bellows from his spot beside the bleachers, eliciting a groan from Theo. Isaac walks up to him to give him a smile of encouragement and a pat on the back before Theo makes his way to where the coach stood. “You’re late! It’s the first day of practice for this school year and you’re already slacking off?”

“Sorry, coach. Had to keep the lady happy. Wouldn’t you know how that feels?” Theo asks with a charming grin on his face.

“I know where you’re coming from.” Coach Finstock shakes his head, laughing but also looking solemn. “Don’t let it happen again or I’ll have to revoke your role as captain.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, coach.” Theo winks and makes his way back towards Isaac who was joined by Boyd and Jackson

“Trying to keep the lady happy? Where were you, _captain?_ In the backseat of your Porsche?” Jackson asks. He imitates Theo’s kissy-face, making Boyd laugh. Isaac scrunches up his nose, recoiling in disgust at the very thought of Theo making out with his girlfriend.

“Please don’t say that. I love Theo, but he’s like a brother to me. I don’t want to know about that part of his life,” Isaac points out.

“Hey, shut the fuck up, Jackson. At least I ain’t sucking her face off in the hallways like what you do to Lydia.” Theo points his finger in his mouth and fake gags. This time, it’s Isaac who laughs.

“You’re just jealous because at least Lydia and I are happy together.” Jackson retorts and gives Theo a menacing smirk.

“Did you hit your head? You’re usually at each other’s throats and not in a sexy way.” Theo slaps Jackson on the head who laughs along with him.

“Oh, how I missed you, Raeken.” Jackson ruffles his hair and Theo shoves him away. He tries his best to comb his hair back without a mirror to look at. Usually, he uses expensive products for his hair but he didn’t want to sweat it off, so his hair is flopping all over the place. 

“Right back at you.” Theo grins.

“You grandpas need us to call in the stretchers for you?” A new voice pipes up.

Theo diverts his attention away from his friends to scan the field until his eyes settle on the new player. He can’t see much since the new player is wearing his helmet, but from what he can tell, the kid’s fairly young. He’s smaller and shorter than the rest of the team, but he seems tougher than he looks. Theo quirks an eyebrow at Josh who tugs off his helmet and tosses it to the ground with an angry huff. “Easy there, tiger. That shit’s more than your allowance,” he jokes and grins at Josh. His friend glares at him. “We got fresh meat. Who is he?” Theo looks back at his friends.

“Liam Dunbar,” Josh scoffs. He walks over to the bleachers and grabs his water bottle to drink from it.

“We got a feisty one there. Been running his mouth from the get-go. Should we tackle him to teach him a lesson?” Boyd asks, showing his dislike for their new teammate.

“Call this a challenge? You’re all not so mighty huh?” Liam asks. He hasn’t moved from his spot with a football in his hands but his attention is on the group of seniors who are staring him down.

Theo’s surprised at the kid’s audacious attitude. He arches an eyebrow and feels a smirk play on his lips. This kid has _guts._ “No.” He shakes his head and looks at the seniors. The rest of their teammates are sitting by the bleachers, trying to avoid the banter between Liam and the group of seniors. Except it’s _not_ friendly. “Leave him to me. This one’s mine. Will make sure that mouth is taught better.”

“Oh, God. Just don’t punch him,” Isaac murmurs. “Yeah, he’s a little annoying but he’s a great player. Go easy on him, Theo.” He slaps him on the back and smiles.

“I make no promises, Lahey. He needs to know he can’t talk to us like that.” Theo winks and taps a finger against Isaac’s shoulder before making his way towards Liam.

The boy tugs off his helmet and pushes his bangs out of his sweaty forehead. Theo’s steps falter to a stop once he’s in front of him. He has to admit the boy is pretty looking, which is rare coming from Theo. There are beads of sweat running down his perfect structured face and the sweaty strands of his hair stick to his forehead when they fall back to his face. His eyes seem to glow underneath the sunrays, and Theo takes a moment to identify the shade of blue that makes up his irises. Fuck, what is he thinking?

“I’m impressed, Dunbar. You got guts thinking you can walk around the field with that mouth of yours. And here I thought Coach didn’t need an assistant.” Theo looks at Liam from head to toe before settling back on his eyes.

Liam rolls his eyes, clearly disinterested. “Raeken right?” He asks.

Theo smirks and nods. “The one and only.”

“Being late? That’s not very captain material. I can’t say I’m surprised when Coach didn’t write you up for it. That’s ‘cause your daddy is the one who pays him. Right?” Liam snorts and smiles at Theo. “But once he sees how good I am I’ll sweep that title off your feet.”

Now, this kid has Theo all fired up. How _dare_ he talk to him in that way? “As if. You’re a nobody, and I can already say I’m better than you.”

“Oh yeah?” Liam narrows his eyes with a challenge in them. He drops his helmet on the ground and grips the football with the pads of his fingers. He turns his body to look out at the field and bends his knees, positioning his feet shoulder-width apart. In one fluid motion, Liam pulls his arm back, steps forward, and throws the football across the field.

Okay, Theo has to admit Liam can throw, but he’s still their star player. Without him, the whole team wouldn’t have been in the finals and winning the championship last year. They were going to win again this year because that’s how Theo Raeken works. It’s going to be difficult this year because of the thorn in his back. That thorn being Liam fucking Dunbar who’s grinning smugly at him.

“I bet you can’t make one touch down against me,” Theo rebukes.

“You’re on.” Liam nods.

“Let’s play a game! Let’s show this fresh meat how it’s done!” Theo calls out to his teammates. In the corner of his eye, he catches a glimpse of the other freshmen players paling at his suggestion, and he couldn’t help but smile smugly at them. At least his name still means something based on the expressions on their faces. Liam’s going to learn his lesson about being impudent today.

The team breaks up in two groups and goes to their positions, Theo being the quarterback and staring into the eyes of Liam. He narrows his eyes and takes a look around to calculate how long it’ll take him to tackle down Liam. He’s not interested in the ball. No, he wants to take Liam down.

“On two!” Theo shouts from his position as he takes another look around. “One! Two!” He quickly puts his mouthpiece on when Coach Finstock blows the whistle signaling the game has started. Isaac throws the football back and Theo quickly catches it. He runs forward and dodges each attack the other team throws at him. He turns his attention to Jackson and throws the football at him. Jackson catches it and breaks into a run to the opponent’s side to score for them. Theo looks around the field until he catches sight of Liam running towards Jackson. Theo makes his way over to him, and before Liam can steal the ball, Theo tackles him to the ground in time when Jackson scores.

Liam lands on the ground with a yelp and Coach Finstock blows the whistle. Liam shakes off his helmet and glares at Theo. “I didn’t even have the ball!” He protests.

“Just a reminder who you’re messin’ with, pretty boy.” Theo sticks his hand out towards Liam and raises his eyebrows when the boy stares at him tentatively. Liam reaches out and grasps it, letting Theo pick him off the ground. Theo roughly slaps him on the back, making the boy stumble forward. “Pay attention to the players around you, not just the ball. You’re already on some people’s bad side.”

Theo doesn’t wait for Liam’s sarcastic response and walks away to join his friends. Boyd smirks and nods at him, clearly satisfied that Liam got what he deserved. “That should teach him something,” Boyd says.

• • •

Practice goes on for two hours until Coach Finstock announces it’s over. The football team makes their way towards the locker rooms to take their showers and change back into casual clothing.

Theo wraps a towel around his waist while heading out of the showers and making his way to his locker. He opens it and takes out his gym bag to retrieve his clothes. He straightens up and lifts his head in time to see Liam staring at him. He smirks smugly at the boy. “What are you looking at, Dunbar?” He snaps.

Liam turns away but Theo can see the blush visible on his face at being caught staring. It makes Theo chuckle. “You wish you had this huh?” He remarks and his smirk widens.

“Shut up! I was just spacing out.” Liam’s voice is a little too high, and he’s changing into a plain t-shirt while his back is facing Theo.

“Excuses excuses.” Theo shakes his head. He tugs the towel off and lets it pool around his ankles, putting on a pair of shorts and a sleeveless shirt.

“Good job out there, Dunbar.” Coach Finstock shouts from the doorway of his office and grins at the boy. He turns his attention to Theo. “I expected better, Raeken.”

Theo narrows his eyes. “What are you talking about? I was great out there.”

“You let a freshman run past you to score.” Coach Finstock comments. “I expect better tomorrow, or maybe I’ll have to reconsider your position as captain.” He walks back into his office.

A spark of ire rises within Theo as he turns towards Liam who has a smug smile on his face. “Better luck next time, old man.” He closes his locker with his hip and shoulders his backpack, picking up his textbooks from the bench. “Your reign is over.”

Theo scoffs and grabs the strap of his backpack. The locker shuts with a loud noise, alerting their teammates around him, but Theo doesn’t spare them a glance. “Don’t get too comfortable. You haven’t seen the last of me.” He walks up to Liam until he takes several steps back. His back collides with the lockers behind him, and Theo can feel the heat radiating from the boy’s body. “Watch that mouth, Dunbar. Do I have to teach you another lesson?” He threatens and glares at him.

Liam grins at him. “Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe _I_ should be the one that’s doing the teaching. You can learn a thing or two about football, Raeken.”

Theo stares down at the kid and settles his gaze on the textbooks in his hands. Biology, History, and Fahrenheit 451. He looks back up at Liam and smiles smugly at him. “Nah. I’m fine.” He smacks the textbooks out of Liam’s grasp and laughs at him. “Oops. Gotta clean that up.”

Theo turns his back towards Liam and walks away from him, hearing his friends snicker. _That should definitely teach him._ Liam’s been a pain in the ass all practice and it didn’t help Theo’s mood.

“You got an admirer back there?” Josh teases him with a slap on his shoulder as they walk out of the locker room.

Theo would’ve punched him if they weren’t out in the hallways, so instead, he scoffs. “I’d rather eat shit. He’s just a little bitch who needs to learn what respect is.”

“You gonna make him your little bitch later on huh?” Josh asks with a grin.

“Shut up. I don’t have time for this.” Theo groans and Josh raises his hands in surrender.

“Man chill out. We’re all friends here.”

Again, he was allowed to be upset.

“Fuck you, Diaz.”

• • •

It’s two days later when Theo’s leaning against the wall and scrolling through social media on his cellphone when Tracy walks up to him and shoves a stack of pink papers against his chest. He grabs the papers before they fall out of his grasp and tucks his cellphone away. He furrows his eyebrows and opens his mouth, a complaint already on the tip of his tongue.

“They’re flyers for my birthday party. I need you to pass them out.” Tracy says and twirls a strand of brown hair in her hand, carrying her own stack of flyers in hand. “Come on. Don’t look at me like that.”

Theo rolls his eyes and groans. “Fine, whatever.” _No use in arguing with her._ The pair walk together and pass out the flyers to anyone close by them. They don’t share a word because it’s already enough Theo is helping her with this.

Theo sighs heavily through his nose when he sees Jackson kissing Lydia in the hallway. He grimaces when he gets closer because he can hear them slobber on each other. He taps Jackson in the shoulder and hands him the flyer once he pulls off Lydia and turns around. “I already know about it. I don’t need one,” Jackson points out.

“I need to get rid of them, or she’ll tear me a new one.” Theo nods his head at Tracy’s direction where she’s handing out her flyers to Josh and Boyd.

“Fine, fine.” Jackson snatches the flyer from Theo’s grasp and goes back to smothering Lydia in kisses. Theo takes that as his queue to leave.

Theo feels a smile tug in the corner of his lips when he meets up with Isaac. “You’re the only one who doesn’t piss me off on a daily basis.” He admits with a chuckle and hands him a pink flyer for Tracy’s birthday. “You coming? I know you don’t like parties so much, but you should come. There will be hot dudes.” He winks and nudges him on the side.

Isaac laughs while taking the flyer. “Maybe.” He looks around then leans in to whisper to Theo in a low voice as if someone will listen to their conversation. “Will Scott be there?”

Theo grins mischievously at his best friend. “I’ll make sure to hand him a flyer when I see him. I got you.”

Isaac nods and smiles back at him. “Then I’ll be there.”

“Good. I’ll see you after class.” Theo nods and squeezes his shoulder before walking away. Staying true to his word, when he sees Scott he hands him a flyer.

Theo’s halfway done with passing out the flyers when he runs into Liam and his vexatious small group of friends. Okay, he doesn’t know who they are, so they might not be annoying but they hang out with Liam. That’s considered annoying in Theo’s book, but he assumes they’re all freshmen by the way they seem intimidated by his presence. “There’s going to be a big party this weekend,” he explains while he hands a flyer to each one of Liam’s friends. He holds one out for Liam, but when the boy tries to take it, Theo snatches it away from him, handing it to the girl sitting next to him. “Better luck next time, Dunbar.” He grins.

Theo’s already turning away when Tracy slides up beside him. “Don’t be such a dick to the freshman.” She glares at him then fakes a smile when she turns to Liam. “Sorry about him. You’re invited too if you want to come.” She hands him a flyer from her own pile

Theo groans. “No, don’t invite him. I have the burden of seeing him every day at practice.”

“Everyone’s invited. Suck it up,” Tracy retorts.

Liam smiles politely at Tracy. “I’ll be there,” he informs her. Theo’s sure he’s only going just to spite him.

Tracy grins. “Great! I’ll see you at Theo’s house.” Then she’s gone before Theo can comprehend what she said.

Theo’s eyes widened in realization as he looks down at the flyer in his hand to actually _read_ what Tracy wrote. She wrote his fucking address on it! He’s having _her_ party at _his_ house?! She didn’t even tell him or had the decency to ask!

“You look kinda nervous there.” Liam chuckles.

Theo narrows his eyes at the kid who waves at him with an innocent look on his face. “You’re on thin fucking ice.” He’s seething when he walks away.

• • •

Theo looks himself in the mirror and combs his hair back with the gel until he’s satisfied with the end result. He smiles at himself and runs his hands under the warm water to scrub the gel off. He shuts off the faucet and dries his hand with a clean rag that’s beside the sink. He smooths down the wrinkles of his tight black t-shirt that hugs his body just right and shows his well-defined muscular chest. He grabs his comb down and shoves it in the drawer before slamming it shut. He grins at himself. _Looking good,_ he thinks to himself before walking out of the bathroom and turning off the light _._

The decorations are already up much to his dismay of not being informed the party would be at his house. He decided against giving her shit for it because he knew it would only lead to another argument, and everyone was already attending. So with an impertinent attitude and some help from Boyd and Isaac, Theo sucked it up and decorated his house. At least Tracy had the decency to order everything before it started.

The doorbell rings and Theo sets down the tray of empty glasses to walk over to open it. A man stands in front of him with two barrels of beer beside him. “Theo Raeken?” He asks, and Theo nods. “Sign here. It’ll be 200 dollars.” He hands the clipboard to him.

Theo grits his teeth and inhales sharply through his nose while he signs his name. Of course, Tracy would make him pay for the beer. He hands the clipboard back and reaches into his back pocket for his wallet. He takes out two 100 dollar bills and hands it to the man. “Thanks, man,” he murmurs while the guy bids him goodbye before leaving. Theo pushes the kegs of beer inside and carries it to the kitchen to leave it there along with the food.

Theo walks into the living room to grab the tray and set it on the counter of the bar. His fingers dance along with the bottles of liquor and decide to settle on pouring Smirnoff Vanilla Vodka into the glasses. He takes two glasses and makes his way where Boyd is sitting beside the DJ controller and speakers. “Need any help?” Boyd asks as he looks up from his cellphone. “Thanks,” he murmurs as he grabs a glass from Theo.

Theo shakes his head. “Nah. I’m pretty much done setting up. Just waiting on the birthday girl.” He gives him a tight smile then turns away to take out the board games from the cabinets. He really hopes his guests will be responsible enough to not lose any pieces, but what can he expect from college kids? He places them on the coffee table and straightens up while making a mental checklist in his head.

The doorbell rings again, startling Theo from his thoughts, and walks over to open it. Tracy, along with Lydia and Erica, stands at the front door with smiles on their faces and heavily glamoured up. Tracy’s wearing a sparkly pink dress that hurts Theo’s eyes and a pair of hot pink heels that make her taller than him. Lydia’s wearing a red satin long sleeve maxi dress, and Erica’s wearing a formal black cold shoulder dress. He’s about to greet them but Tracy pushes her way through with her heels clicking loudly in the room to look around at the decorations. “Not bad,” she comments and nods.

Theo refrains from rolling his eyes and gives Lydia and Erica a genuine smile. “Jackson isn’t here yet.” He tells Lydia then turns to Erica. “Isaac says he’s on his way already, but Boyd is setting up the DJ system.”

“Look at you taking charge,” Lydia compliments with a smile on her face and leans in to kiss his cheek. “You’re on the verge of beating me on who can throw the best parties at UC Davis.”

Theo chuckles. “I think you still hold that title. You actually like planning them. I was kinda forced to,” he informs her.

“Still. You’re doing a good job.” Lydia walks inside and takes a look around. It’s nothing too bizarre since Theo didn’t have much time to decorate the house. The theme is black and gold, and the cake is sitting on the long table in the backyard along where Tracy’s birthday presents are.

“Don’t underestimate yourself,” Erica says while leaning in to hug him in a greeting.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Theo grins as he wraps his arms around the girl and hugs her tightly. They pull away and share a smile before Erica follows after Lydia.

Theo shuts the door and walks over to where the girls formed a group around Boyd. “Can I get you guys started on drinks? Water, vodka, or beer?” He asks.

“Do you really have to ask?” Erica smirks.

“Uhm, I’ll get water instead unless you have wine.” Lydia quirks an eyebrow.

“Lydia, we have a wine cellar in this place of course we have wine.” Theo points out while pouring beer from the keg into two plastic cups. He hands Erica and Tracy a cup of beer. “I’ll get you a glass of wine.” He promises Lydia before turning away.

• • •

The party’s at full swing when the clock strikes eight PM. Theo hasn’t taken a sip of alcohol all day, and he’s disappointed. Since when did he take the role of being the host of the party? Oh, right. When Tracy dumped the responsibility on him and turned her back against him to get drunk out of her mind.

Theo pours beer into the plastic cups and sets them on the tray, picking it up. He turns around and raises the tray in time when some douchebag bumps into him. The glower on Theo’s face makes the guy shrink away into a dark corner as Theo walks into the living room. He passes by the new guests and hands them drinks with a polite smile on his face despite wanting to punch something. He guides the guests towards the backyard to continue on passing the drinks out.

The doorbell rings, signaling more arrivals, and Theo power walks to the front door. He opens the door with that same smile on his face but it falters when he comes face to face with _fucking Dunbar._

“Why did I doubt you’d come?” Theo sighs as he leans against the doorway and balances the tray in his hand. He was dubious that Liam would actually show up since Theo would only cause him trouble but here he is, looking at Theo with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Tracy invited me. Wouldn’t it be rude to not attend?” Liam points out with a quirked eyebrow. Behind him, Theo notices he brought his friends along, but they look mildly uncomfortable being there as if they were dragged to this party by Liam.

 _Good._ Theo doesn’t want any of them here. “Didn’t know you had it in you to _not_ be rude,” he scoffs.

“Likewise.” Liam gestures at the tray in Theo’s hand. “And here I thought you’d be passed out drunk by now instead of handing out beer.”

“Trust me, I’d rather be passed out drunk if it meant I wouldn’t be seeing you here.” Theo rolls his eyes. “Scram.”

“That’s no way to treat your guests, Raeken.” Liam frowns, but there isn’t any sadness behind it just unadulterated amusement.

“You aren’t my guests. You’re trespassing on private property.” Theo’s about to close the door when Tracy walks up beside him. Oh, how _convenient_ of her to finally talk to Theo when he’s about to slam the door on Liam’s stupid smug face.

“Don’t be a jackass. Let them in.” Tracy hisses her slurred words and smiles at the group. “Come in!” Theo groans and bangs his temple against the door with a feeble thud. He leaves the door open and turns around to walk away but is stopped by Tracy’s hand on his arm.

“Here’s your birthday present, Tracy.” The girl Theo sees Liam hang around with says while handing out the birthday gift. It’s a small gift, and Theo has to disguise his snort with an audible cough, already knowing Tracy won’t like it. She’s more into the big presents or sparkly diamonds, especially _diamonds._

“Thank you.” Tracy grabs the present and smiles, a fake smile. She turns towards Theo. “Aren’t you going to give them a drink?”

Theo narrows his eyes and turns towards the group. “Here.” He shoves the tray in Liam’s grasp. “Pick whatever you want.” Then turns away to leave, ignoring the angry protests from Tracy.

Theo plops down on the brown soft couches next to Isaac and leans his head back against the cushion. “You look like you’re not having a good time,” Isaac points out. He shoves a drink in Theo’s grasp, and the older man grins in relief. _Finally, I can drink._

“Planning the party sucks,” Theo mumbles. He tips his head back and brings the plastic cup to his lips, taking a large gulp of the expensive beer he had to pay for. He swallows and lets the familiar burn in his throat settle in, gasping lightly. It’s not as strong as vodka but it’ll do for now.

“I bet. That’s why I don’t do it.” Isaac snorts and lays his arm behind the couch. “Don’t be such a downer though. It’s your girl’s birthday. You should be celebrating with her.”

“Yeah, you tell her that. She’s forcing me to be her personal butler for this damn party.” Theo downs the rest of his drink and crushes the plastic cup in his hand before tossing it behind the couch. He already knows it’s going to be a bitch to clean up after the party, but right now, he’s looking to get wasted.

“Ah, yes. The reason why I don’t like your girlfriend.” Isaac grins.

“Can’t deny she’s hot though,” Theo comments. He grabs another drink that was abandoned on the coffee table. He realizes the games are gone, and he really fucking hopes the people didn’t lose them.

Isaac wrinkles his nose in disgust. “Agree to disagree.” He shakes his head.

“Right. Remind me to talk to you about the hot guys instead.” Theo jokes with a grin.

Isaac nods with a smile. “Hell yeah, but careful. You’ll ruin your role as a heterosexual.”

“Labels.” Theo shrugs. He tries not to look at Isaac who has an expression Theo can’t decipher. Oh, sexuality. It was always a question when it came to his sexuality, but it was also a question Theo didn’t want to think about. Not when his father controls most of his life and breathes down his neck, threatening him if he ever romantically looked at a boy.

Theo takes a sip of the cup and spits it out when a bitter and salty liquid assaults his taste buds. “No fucking drugs, assholes!” He yells out over the music, gaining a few glances his way. He tosses the cup in the plastic bag beside the couch and sighs, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Jackson slaps Theo on the shoulder and jumps over the couch to sit down beside him. “Finally decided to join in on the fun?” He asks, grinning.

Theo snorts. “It’s not fun until I join in.”

Jackson throws his head back and cackles loudly, clearly drunk already. He leans back against the couch and wraps his arms around Lydia when she sits on his lap. “You up for a game of truth or dare?”

Theo quirks an eyebrow. “Seriously? We’re not 16-year-olds anymore.”

Jackson shrugs. “So? It was always fun when we played it.”

Theo can admit to that. Being friends with Isaac, Jackson, Josh, and Boyd since freshman year of high school brought all kinds of fun memories to mind. “Alright,” Theo finally agrees.

“Everyone gather around!” Jackson shouts from his position as he waves his arms around. “We’re going to play truth or dare. Before you make a noise we play the game differently.”

“Oh, we’re playing it _that_ way.” Isaac grins as he stands up from the couch. He makes his way to the bar where he grabs a couple of shot glasses and a new bottle of blue raspberry vodka. He walks back into the living room and sits back down in his spot. “Can you do the honors?” He asks, handing the bottle to Theo.

“Duh. Hand me a spoon.” Theo grabs the bottle from Isaac when the younger man stands to head to the kitchen to retrieve a spoon. He comes back to the living room and hands the utensil to Theo. He positions the edge of the metal spoon underneath the cap and pries the bottle open, leaning forward to pour the vodka into the four shot glasses set on the coffee table.

“What way?” The girl that Liam brought along asks reluctantly.

“If you’re not comfortable saying the truth or doing the dare you have to take shot glasses. My favorite.” Josh grins as he squeezes himself in between Jackson and Theo to sit down.

Theo grunts in annoyance and shoves Josh before standing up. “Man, get your own seat. You don’t even fit.” Theo rolls his eyes and sits down on the black leather couch across from Jackson, Josh, and Isaac. Tracy and Erica join him by sitting next to him on each side. Tracy by his right, and Erica by his left.

“Yeah, of course, it’s your favorite because you’re too much of a pussy to do the dares.” Jackson snorts.

“Nah, I think it’s cause he likes free vodka,” Boyd comments.

“Don’t expose me!” Josh hisses. “Anyway, who goes first?” He asks while looking around at the group that gathered around. A lot of people did join them, but the rest of the party was either in the other rooms or outside.

“Hit me.” Scott emerges from the hallway and sits down on the armrest next to Isaac.

“McCall! Finally, you joined us again. Trouble with your mommy?” Jackson asks.

“She’s just worried, but I’m good now,” Scott informs the group. “Alright ask me.”

“Truth or Dare?” Jackson asks.

“Truth,” Scott answers, leaning back against the couch.

Jackson scoffs. “Lame, but whatever.” He taps the pad of his index finger against his chin, a thoughtful look overcoming his face. “What kinks have you tried out with Isaac?” He smirks.

Isaac averts their gazes, and Scott’s face heats up in embarrassment. He reaches forward and takes a shot from the table, downing the glass with a wince. “Not telling.” He clears his throat and places the glass down.

“At least I know you’re kinky bastards,” Jackson teases and ruffles Isaac’s hair.

“Shut up. We’re not going to talk about that.” Isaac’s still blushing when Theo turns to look at him with amusement.

“Erica, truth or dare?” Scott asks to divert their attention away from them.

Erica tilts her head and smiles. “Dare.”

Scott grins. “Take a sip of your beer and kiss someone in the room to share it with them.”

Erica glances around the room with squinted eyes to think about who her victim will be. Some people avert their gaze and move away from her line of view. In the corner of his eye, Theo can see Liam shifting uncomfortably when she turns her gaze on him and his group. Theo hides the smug smile behind his beer as he brings the cup to his lips to take a sip. She settles her eyes on the girl who Liam brought and her smile widens. “What’s your name?” She asks.

The girl’s eyes widened as she looks at Liam and his other friends. They take a step back from her, and the girl softly groans. “Hayden,” she whispers. She looks back at Erica who stands from her seat and walks up to her with her heels clicking loudly in the quiet room filled with anticipation. Erica keeps making eye contact with Hayden when she takes a long sip of her drink before leaning forward to plant a kiss on Hayden’s lips.

Jackson and Boyd whistle from where they’re at while Theo and Liam share surprised looks when they stare at the couple making out. Hayden’s blushing when Erica pulls away, but the blonde looks proud of herself for it. She gently pats Hayden’s cheek before sitting back down in her spot. “Jackson, truth or dare?” She asks.

“Dare,” Jackson immediately responds.

“Strip down to your boxers for the rest of the game.” Erica grins.

“You got it.” Jackson smirks as Lydia slips out of his lap. He stands from the couch and makes a show of stripping out of his clothing by starting with his t-shirt then moving onto his jeans.

“You’re going to get a fine for public decency,” Theo comments while shaking his head. He’s used to seeing his friends naked since they’ve showered and changed in front of each other during football practice, so he isn't fazed. He can’t say the same to the other people who are drooling over his muscular form.

“You’re just jealous because you don’t have an excuse to show your body,” Jackson rebukes while sitting back while in his tight boxers that show _way_ too much to be comfortable.

“I’m not complaining.” Lydia sits back down on his lap and smiles at him.

Theo makes a gagging noise. “Disgusting,” he murmurs.

Jackson rolls his eyes. “Theo, truth or dare?” He asks.

Theo shrugs, trying to think of his answer. Jackson is known for his wild dares but Theo’s feeling adventurous right now. “Dare.” He tips his head back to take a sip of his drink. He can already feel himself get tipsy but his thoughts are still coherent.

The menacing smile on Jackson’s face is not a good sign. “I dare you to kiss Dunbar.”

 _“What?!”_ Theo almost spits out his drink _again_ but manages to swallow. Unfortunately, the intense burn in his throat makes his eyes water, and he starts to cough violently. Erica pats his back until he stops coughing and lifts his head to stare at Jackson with wide eyes.

Josh cackles from his spot beside Jackson. “Dude, chill. It’s just for fun. We know you’re straight so it isn’t going to change a thing. It’ll just be funny.”

Theo turns to look at Liam who, for once, doesn’t have a sarcastic response and averts his gaze, being just as surprised as Theo is. Theo shakes his head. He _can’t_ do this. He _won’t_ pass that line no matter how pretty Liam looks with the bright pink blush on his face right. _No, shit. Focus Theo!_ “No way.” He’s already reaching for the shot when Jackson decides to make a dumbass comment.

“Don’t back down. You _always_ take the dare. It’s just one kiss,” Jackson explains as if he doesn’t know Theo’s having a sexuality crisis. Okay, he _doesn’t_ know because Theo himself didn’t know he was having one himself until he laid eyes on Liam. _Wait, what? Liam’s a fucking dimwit!_ No, he can’t act upon his appetency because there’s no walking away after that.

“Yeah, just _one_ kiss.” Tracy giggles. “And it’d be so hot to see my boyfriend kiss a guy.”

Tracy’s comment makes a shudder run through Theo because he’s _highly_ uncomfortable. No, he isn’t going to be her weird fetish. He’s holding the glass in his hands when Josh taunts him.

“You’re really going to mess up your streak because of a kiss?” Josh asks.

“We thought you were better than that, Raeken,” Boyd retorts.

Theo knows he shouldn’t. He _shouldn’t._ Fuck, even Isaac and Scott are looking at him with their puppy eyes. Obviously, they know how uncomfortable he is about the whole situation, but Theo never backs down from their taunts or insults. “Fuck you, guys. Fine.” He slams the shot back on the table, making some of the liquid spill onto the wood, but he doesn’t notice. He stands up from his spot and strolls up to Liam who’s been quiet throughout the whole interaction.

The boy’s eyes widened in shock and he takes a step back, but he’s trapped between the wall behind him and Theo’s larger form. “You don’t have to do it,” Liam whispers.

“Just shut up.” And before Theo can change his mind about how absurd this idea is, he cups Liam’s faces and surges forward to kiss him, effectively pinning him against the wall.

Theo screws his eyes shut and presses harder against the boy’s _surprisingly_ soft pouty lips until he can feel them bruise under his touch. He ignores the whistles behind him and starts to move his lips, darting his tongue out to lick over Liam’s bottom lip. The younger boy gasps so pretty and dutifully parts his lips to let Theo in and lick over his mouth to find every sensitive spot he can muster.

The older man is making out with _Liam,_ and it’s so hot Theo has to physically restrain himself from pulling Liam’s body flushed against his by pulling away with a wet noise. Liam’s looking up at him with a dazed and flustered look, sucking his swollen and red bottom lip in between his teeth. Theo smirks at him before turning away to sit back down on the couch.

“Cheers to you, Raeken.” Jackson grins and holds out his beer.

Theo’s distracted by the taste of Liam’s lips, but he manages a smile and raises his cup. “Shut up,” he retorts. He still hates the kid but that kiss was _Heaven._

• • •

The party went on until two in the morning. Theo had to kick everyone out when he realized how late it was getting. He needed his peace and quiet to be able to fall asleep in his comfortable bed. Tracy and a couple of other people Theo doesn’t remember decided to stay over, but they were dead asleep when he woke up the next morning. He regrets drinking the moment the hangover settles in because he has to be at practice for two hours. All he wants is to go back to sleep and not deal with Friday morning practice. He really should’ve gotten the aspirin before running out of the house, but he didn’t have time, and he’s been late once. If he’s late again then there’s no doubt Coach Finstock will promote Liam to captain.

Theo refuses to give the kid smug satisfaction.

Theo hurriedly enters the locker room and winces at the loud noises of lockers slamming shut and the obnoxious talking of his teammates around him. His splitting headache is getting even worse, and why do the sounds keep getting louder?

“You good man?” Josh asks beside him and quirks an eyebrow

“Yeah, just a hangover.” Theo groans as he screws his eyes shut and leans his sweaty forehead against the cool metal. He lets out a small breath at how reliving it feels against his heated skin. “You got any aspirin?”

“Nah. I took the last of it this morning before I came here,” Josh says apologetically. “Ask around. Maybe someone around has some. Just don’t take too long,” he points out before leaving the locker room to go out to the field.

Theo swears under his breath and lifts his head, taking a step back to open his locker. He grabs his gym bag and unzips it to retrieve his clothes. He quickly changes into the t-shirt and sweatpants, taking a moment to sit down on the bench when he feels nausea overcome him.

“Hey.”

Theo turns his head to look up at Liam who gives him an awkward smile. He sticks his hand out and uncurls his fingers to give him two white pills. “For the hangover,” he explains and drops them in the palm of Theo’s hand. He shifts uncomfortably in his position and glances away. “Feel better.” Then he turns around and makes his way to the exit.

“Thanks,” Theo calls out to him. Liam glances over his shoulder and flashes a shy smile at him before disappearing from view. Theo stares after the spot Liam was at for a couple of seconds before dry swallowing the pills. He shuts his locker close and stands up to walk to the field where the rest of the team is already at.

“Four laps! Go!” Coach Finstocks blows his whistle, and Theo groans miserably.

He really hopes he doesn’t end up passing out from exhaustion and hunger, but he obliges to Coach Finstock’s behest of running around the track _four_ times. Four laps without any food or water in his system. He might die out here.

Once Theo has completed his laps, he jogs over to the stands and stretches his body out on the benches. He grabs one of the unopened water bottles and drinks it while laying down. He closes his eyes and basks in the peaceful moment, ignoring the hot bench burning his skin. Unfortunately, his moment is ruined by a choir of ‘ooh’s’ in the field. He opens his eyes and lifts his head to look out at the field. He sees Liam on the ground who’s clutching his face and glowering at Jackson. Each of Jackson’s arms is being held by Boyd and Isaac, and he’s struggling against them to break free.

“You’re dead, Dunbar! You hear me?” Jackson shouts. “Let me at him!”

Theo stands up from the bench and walks over to the group. “Hey! Calm the fuck down!” He shouts at Jackson.

“Why don’t you tell _him_ that?” Jackson growls.

Theo glances at Liam who stood up and is now glaring at Jackson while covering his eye. “What happened?” Theo asks Isaac.

“You know, just Liam being Liam with his insults and jokes. Jackson wasn’t all that happy with him today,” Isaac explains.

Theo rolls his eyes and grabs Liam by the arm, tugging him away from the group. “Hey! Leave me alone!” Liam protests, trying to rip his arm out of Theo’s grasp.

“Shut up.” Theo hisses and leads the younger boy into the locker rooms. “Sit down, and don’t say anything.” He pushes him down on the bench and tugs his arm away to inspect his eye and look for any blood. “Is your vision okay?”

“I thought you didn’t want me to say anything,” Liam retorts.

“Just answer the damn question,” Theo seethes incredulously and pinches the bridge of his nose. He counts to ten to calm himself down. He’s grumpy because he’s hungry, he wants nothing more than to lay on his bed, and Jackson’s a dumbass for punching Liam. He’s sure Coach Finstock is already yelling at him and benching him for the next game.

Liam sighs. “Yes, it just stings.” He shrugs.

Theo nods and stands. He doesn’t stop the breath of relief that passes through his lips as the tension flows out of his body. He walks into Coach’s Finstock office to grab an ice packet from the freezer he has in the room and walks back to the locker room. He sits down beside the younger boy and holds it against Liam’s eye who flinches from the contact. “Just stay here for a few minutes until you feel you’re okay enough to go out again. You’ll have a hell of a bruise, but you’ll be fine,” Theo explains.

Liam holds the ice packet and looks at Theo with his good eye. “Uh...thank you,” he says quietly.

“Yeah, you’re welcome,” Theo whispers as he stares into Liam’s eyes. Well, his good eye. They seem to sparkle under the lightning, and Theo can feel himself swaying. He averts his gaze and clears his throat. “With ointment, the black eye will go away in less than two weeks. It’ll go away in a week if you’re lucky.”

“Seems like you know this from experience,” Liam points out.

“Yeah, I do.” Theo doesn’t like to admit it but he remembers how to treat a black eye. Probably better than his anniversary date with Tracy. He closes his eyes and memories of his father coming home drunk and relentless beating him appear behind his eyelids. Too many black eyes, broken bones, cuts, and bruises littering all over his body during his time as a teenager. He opens his eyes and looks back at Liam. The younger boy is gazing at him and giving him a look of sympathy. Theo clears his throat.“Just don’t say shit to Jackson again. What’d you even say?”

“I asked him what’s his problem because he kept picking on me. Then I told him Patrick’s IQ is higher than his since he spends more time on his hair than school,” Liam deadpans.

Theo feels a grin spread on his face and chuckles. “That’s really good, but watch what you say next time.”

Liam smirks. “Not a chance, grandpa.”

Theo rolls his eyes. “And this conversation is over.” He shoves Liam off the bench, and the boy makes a high pitch screech that Theo will make fun of _forever._ When he looks back he sees a glimpse of a genuine smile on Liam’s face. He ignores the fluttering in his chest as he walks out on the field.

• • •

Theo’s not sure what possessed him to check up on Liam, but here he is, slowing to stop in front of the younger boy. He’s with his friend. The one who wears diamond earrings and seems to stop functioning whenever Theo is nearby. They’re attached to the hip since Theo always sees Liam hanging around with him. Liam’s friend nudges him in the ribs, making him wince and glare at his friend. The boy nods his head towards Theo’s direction until Liam turns around. “What are you doing here?” Liam curiously asks.

Theo shifts uncomfortably in his spot and bites backs a groan once he realizes how overly stupid this is now. He feels _so_ uncomfortable, and he has an audience. Another of Liam’s friends he brought to the party joins them and attaches himself to Diamond’s side. Yes, that’s what Theo is calling him because he feels stupid for asking their names. He tries not to pay attention to them. “Just checking up on you. How’s the eye?” He asks without breaking eye contact with Liam.

Liam looks surprised at that. “It doesn’t hurt, but as you can see, the bruise is there.” He points at his eye, and Theo winces with a frown.

“Yeah, I can see that. Ice will help a lot, and make sure to take ibuprofen. You don’t want it to get worse,” Theo adds.

Liam nods. “I will.” He smiles at him. “Careful there, Raeken. It almost sounds like you care.”

Theo scoffs. “Not even close. I just want to make sure you’re not a liability to the team. You’re not that special.” He crosses his bulging arms over his muscular chest in an attempt to look more intimidating. Nope, he doesn’t care about Liam. He just feels responsible to check up on him since Jackson is one of his pals. Liam can go eat shit for all he cares. He’s not Theo’s job.

“Sure. Whatever you say.” Liam grins, not buying his act.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Dunbar. I like you better like this with a black eye,” Theo rebukes.

Liam rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, mirroring Theo’s posture. “You had to ruin the moment.”

“You bet.” Theo bites his bottom lip to keep from grinning. Why was it so hard to keep a straight face in front of this kid? _Keep it together. You’re not a 16-year-old girl._

Liam sighs and lets his arms fall by his sides. “I still think you’re annoying, but thank you for checking up on me.”

“So you think about me?” Theo smirks and leans his shoulder against the wall, clearly satisfied with himself. “I’m flattered.”

“God. Just shut up. Bye.” Liam turns around and walks away with his friends.

“See you at practice, pretty boy!” Theo calls out to him and smiles to himself.

• • •

Theo’s driving his Porsche to the university when he spots Liam’s ridiculous bed hair walking on the side of the road. It looked like he just rolled out of bed and grabbed the first thing he found to put on since the grey wrinkly t-shirt does not look good with those jeans he’s wearing. Theo steps on the brakes and slows his car to a stop beside the boy, ignoring the relentless and clamant honking behind him. He rolls down the black-tinted window of the passenger’s seat and fixes his Ray-Ban sunglasses when they slide down the bridge of his nose. Upon seeing Liam’s confused face, Theo grins at him.

Theo isn’t exactly sure what he’s doing, but he’s already here and regretting his reckless decision. Stopping in the middle of the road? He’s going to get a ticket, and his father will be furious with him but there are no cops around at this early hour. He peers at Liam who stopped walking and is now waiting for Theo’s response. He starts with an insult. “Where’s your junk car? Gave it back to granny?” He asks. He’s seen the Honda Accord Liam has driven to school. It looked older than the boy himself, seemingly on the verge of breaking down. Theo’s not surprised the life of that car has come to an end now that Liam’s walking to school now.

Liam’s lips are screwed in irritation and his eyes are narrowed in a heated glare “Fuck off, Raeken,” he retorts in a sharp tone.

“Want a ride?” Theo mentally curses himself for opening his mouth. He should’ve left it at that; insulting Liam and his stupid car, but he had to go and open his mouth to offer him a ride.

Before Theo can take it back, Liam opens the door and clambers into the passenger’s seat, settling himself on the mauve-colored seat. “You might want to start driving now. You have a line of cars behind you.”

Theo takes a peek at his side-view mirror before stepping on the gas pedal to drive away from the spot he picked up Liam at. “This is awfully nice of you,” Liam comments after a few moments of silence.

“I just wanted to keep making fun of you.” It’s an excuse. Theo knows, and a dumb one at that but it’s the best he got. Alright? He _does_ want to keep making fun of Liam because the car he owns is the ugliest thing Theo has ever seen. His Porsche is ten times better than Liam’s junk of a car.

Liam glares. “Seriously? We’re all not rich like you. We don’t have the privilege to buy a Porsche. How much was this one anyway? 200 thousand?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. It was 185 thousand,” Theo corrects.

“Jesus fuck,” Liam breathes out, turning his wide eyes at Theo. Clearly, the kid doesn’t know how much a Porsche costs, especially _Theo’s_ black Porsche Taycan Turbo S. Fuck yeah he’s proud of his baby. It’s got all kinds of cool stuff with 3D sound, seat warmers that also do a great job at massaging his sore muscles, and built-in LED lights to name a few. It’s also a sweet place to hang out for peace and quiet since the windows block out sounds from the outside world. Liam doesn’t seem to think so because of the way he’s shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

“I’m an Atheist, and stop moving it’s annoying,” Theo says, stopping at a red light.

“I’m just not used to sitting in a really expensive car,” Liam admits.

“It’s a car. It’s not made out of gold.” Theo rolls his eyes and shakes his head, muttering under his breath about dumb kids. He taps his fingers along the leather steering wheel to the beat of the song.

“I’m sure you’d buy a car made out of gold,” Liam points out.

Theo snorts and gives him a confident smile. “Why would I? I already have three cars and a motorcycle. I don’t need anymore.”

 _“Three_ cars?! Why do you have so many? You can drive a motorcycle?” Liam gawks at the older man.

“I have one for specific occasions. This is my Porsche Taycan Turbo S and, so far, my favorite. The white Mercedes-Benz GLS 580 is when I hang out with friends. Then I have the blue Toyota Tundra TRD Pro for when I go off-roading with the boys. And my black Yamaha Bolt R-Spec is when I’m planning on leaving on my own,” Theo explains. Yeah, he can go on for _hours_ about his beauties.

“I have no idea what you just said or what they look like, but that sounds cool,” Liam says slowly while still openly gaping at Theo as if he’s grown two heads.

“This is my car.” Theo gestures to the interior part of the vehicle. “The Mercedes is an SUV, the Toyota is a pick-up truck, and the Yamaha is a motorcycle. Better?” He steps on the gas pedal when the light turns green.

Liam nods. “Yeah.” He glances out at the window to watch the buildings go by. They’re silent for a moment before the younger boy turns back to Theo. “I’ve never seen you on your motorcycle.”

“Because I’m usually with Tracy, and she refuses to ride the motorcycle with me.” Theo turns the steering wheel to take a right turn. He glances at Liam momentarily to decipher what he’s thinking before looking back at the road. “The only one who has ridden it with me is Isaac. They all act like they’re going to die. I have a license for a reason.”

“I’d ride it,” Liam blurts out. There’s a moment where he coughs and turns his head to hide the blush he has.

It makes Theo chuckle in amusement. “You won’t last five minutes.” He smirks.

“I can!” Liam protests and crosses his arms, looking back at Theo. “You won’t know until you give me a ride.”

“You’re on, Dunbar. Whenever I decide to bring my bike I’ll stop by your place to give you a ride to football practice.” Theo would _pay_ to see Liam shit his pants the moment he gets on the motorcycle, and just to fuck with him, Theo will make sharp turns and go over the speed limit.

“Okay, deal.” Liam nods, clearly satisfied with himself. He takes a look at the dashboard displaying the time and sucks in a sharp breath through clenched teeth. “For once I’m grateful you did something nice.”

“Shut it or I’ll drop you off by the side of the road.” For effect, Theo does slow down.

“I would make a sarcastic comment but I don’t doubt you will.” Liam grabs his backpack from the floor of the car and unzips it. “I’d be late for class if I continued walking.”

“That’s not very captain material.” Theo recites Liam’s words during their first meeting and grins.

“Oh, shut up.” Liam groans. He takes out his binder and a mechanical pencil. He lets his backpack fall on the floor and lays his binder on his lap.

Theo stops at another red light and takes a peek at the worksheet Liam is writing over. Biology 101. _Huh._ He does a once over of the worksheet and makes a small noise. “That’s all wrong.” He shakes his head. _How embarrassing._

“Gee _thanks._ Tell me something I don’t know.” Liam grabs a big eraser from his backpack and erases all of the answers.

“Did you even read the textbook?” Theo asks as he steps on the gas pedal when the light turns green.

“No,” Liam mumbles and slumps in his seat. “Mason usually helps me with it but he was too busy teaching his boyfriend Calculus. Who in their right mind takes _Calculus?!”_

“I do.” Theo narrows his eyes.

“Exactly my point!”

Theo rolls his eyes. Yeah, he’s been rolling his eyes at Liam a whole lot. Is he ever going to stop? With that attitude the boy has, probably not. “I’ll help you,” he blurts out and wants to kick himself.

“Really?” Liam says in a surprised tone, and honestly? Theo’s just as surprised. His mouth has a mind of its own.

“Sure. I don’t have anything else better to do at the moment.” Theo shrugs. “And I’m only gonna help you just so you won’t be an embarrassment to the football team.”

“Dickhead,” Liam murmurs. “But I’ll take it. I don’t want to fail this course.”

“Alright.” Theo parks his car in his usual parking space in front of the school and grabs Liam’s worksheet from the boy’s grasp. “I know this stuff already. When does your class start?”

Liam checks the time. “In twenty minutes.”

“That’s more than enough time to write all the answers down twice. I advise you write them again in a separate piece of paper so you can study them for the quiz. It’s not the perfect way to learn, but considering our time limit it’ll have to do. Next time you come to me if you need any help with Biology. I’ll tutor you the _right_ way.” Theo gives Liam his worksheet and tells him the answer to each question. He tries to ignore the look Liam’s giving him as Theo reads over the question and explains what it means. He doesn’t want to think about it. Not after their first kiss.

• • •

Theo’s lounging on the sofa in his black sweatpants and a loose white t-shirt when the doorbell rings. He lowers the volume of the TV while chewing on his popcorn slowly, hoping whoever is at the door will go away.

They don’t.

The person repeatedly rings the doorbell until Theo groans loudly in annoyance and pauses an episode of _One Day at a Time._ Damn, he was almost done with the show. He stands from the couch and snatches a napkin from the coffee table to wipe the butter off his fingers while making his way to the front door. He unfastens the lock of the wooden door and opens it, thinking of a polite way of telling the person to fuck off. His response falls short when his eyes fall on Liam and his group of friends. He blinks at him. The boy he’s been trying to avoid ever since he gave him a ride because he’s been thinking about him _way_ too often. Too much to be considered healthy, and again, Theo doesn’t want to think about it. But there’s also the fact that the older man is drawn to him; like a moth is drawn to the light. If he gets too close he’ll burn.

So Theo’s going to ignore his feelings.

“What the fuck do you want?” Theo asks rudely because they’re ruining his perfect evening.

“I thought you said you were friends,” Diamond says.

Theo has to laugh. _Really?_ “We’re not friends.” He leans against the doorway and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Doesn’t matter we’re _teammates,”_ Liam emphasizes the word as if it means something. It doesn’t.

“What do you want, Dunbar? I was busy.”

“Busy with what? Your right hand?” Liam asks, standing on his tippy toes to look over Theo’s shoulder.

“I’m flattered you think about me and my right hand.” Theo grins over his triumph in an attempt to make Liam flustered and stammer over his comeback. “But I’m left-handed.”

“Whatever. Not the point. We-” Diamond interrupts the boy by clearing his throat and glaring at him.

“Okay, _I_ came to ask for a ride,” Liam says. “So you gonna give us a ride?”

“What?” Theo snorts. “I’m not your personal Uber driver.” He shakes his head. The _audacity_ of this kid! “I give you one ride, and you take advantage.” _Unbelievable!_

“It’s just a ride, Raeken! Damn, it’s not like I’m asking for a kidney,” Liam grumbles.

“You might as well! What’s in it for me?” Theo asks. If he’s going to give these losers a ride then he needs a reason to go out. He doesn’t want to spend the rest of his evening with a group of freshmen.

“Are you serious? You can’t just give us a ride from the kindness of your own heart?” Liam’s tone softens towards the end, pouting at the older man. Oh, yeah Theo knows that look. The tilt of his head, his bottom lip puffing out, the little cease in between his eyebrows, and his wide eyes. The puppy eyes look. Anyone would fall for it.

Theo doesn’t.

“No.”

Liam groans loudly and stomps his foot. _A child, really._ “I’ll pay you twenty bucks?” He asks tentatively.

“Seriously? I own a hot tub in the backyard I got enough money,” Theo points out, smirking at their expressions.

“A hot tub?” The other boy beside Liam asks breathlessly. He’s usually the quiet one so Theo doesn’t know much about him.

Diamond sighs. “Or you can come with us. We’re going bowling for Corey’s birthday.” He gestures to the quiet boy who’s still looking at Theo with awe. _Alright, his name is Corey._ “Liam sucks at bowling.”

Liam gasps. “Mason! I _do not.”_

 _Ah, then he must be Mason_. “I like this kid,” Theo smirks. “Fine. I’ll take you, nerds, only because I want to see Liam embarrass himself then leave you guys stranded.” Liam opens his mouth to most likely make a dumbass comment, but Theo shuts the door on their faces. He runs up the stairs two at a time and heads to his bedroom to change into more casual clothing.

Theo settles for a pastel pink sweatshirt, black denim jeans, and black and white checkered vans. He grabs his wallet, cellphone, and keys to his Porsche and power walks his way back to the front door. He opens the door and stops short when he notices Liam and his friends are still awkwardly standing. “Let’s go.” Theo walks in front of them and unlocks his Porsche before getting inside. Liam settles himself in the passenger’s seat while Mason and Corey sit in the backseat.

“Don’t make a mess I just got the Porsche cleaned,” Theo warns.

“Okay, okay. We won’t.” Liam puts his hands in surrender.

• • •

The bowling alley isn’t crowded considering it’s a weekday, and Theo is thankful for it. He doesn’t want to be seen with the nerd group in his free time because he won’t hear the end of it, especially by Jackson. Theo pays for his own because he actually wants to bowl. He hasn’t been to a bowling alley since Josh’s birthday, and he misses it.

Mason’s right when Liam proves to suck at bowling.

“Really, Dunbar?” Theo chuckles in amusement as he watches the bowling ball fall into the gutter. “That’s all you got? You need the bumpers?” He teases.

“I’ll like to see you try!” Liam scowls and glares at Theo.

Theo grins cockily at the younger boy. “Watch and learn.” He walks over to where the bowling balls are and inspects each one by carrying them and feeling the weight in his hands. He settles for the green one and makes his way to the lane. He eyes the length of the lane and the pins, calculating the angle he should throw it at and how much strength he needs to use. He takes several steps back with a determined look on his face.

“Anytime now,” Liam rebukes.

“Shut up. I’m concentrating,” Theo hisses. He takes four steps forward, slightly bending his knees, swinging his left arm, and releasing the bowling ball. It rolls into a straight line until it hits all the pins, resulting in a strike. Theo smirks and looks back at Liam who’s gaping at him.

“This is bullshit! There _has_ to be something you suck at!” Liam’s fuming with clenched fists by his sides.

Theo shrugs. “Hm, I don’t know. I might be better than you at everything. You can’t beat the best.” He sits down across from Corey to let Mason have his turn. The boy is glancing between Theo and Liam in amusement, but when he turns to look at Liam it’s more in concern.

After Mason and Corey have gone, it’s Liam’s turn again. The younger boy is shifting in his position and glancing behind him nervously. Theo sighs as he stands from his spot and walks over to Liam. “Don’t think about it too much. Relax.” He places his hands on Liam’s shoulders and massages them until the tension flows out of his body. “Good. Line it up and keep your swing relaxed, but don’t lose your power. It’s all about keeping your arm straight and aiming right.”

Theo watches as Liam positions himself and takes the swing. This time, he does knock down a couple of pins. Three at most but Liam’s grinning, obviously proud of himself for managing to hit a couple. “I did it! I knocked them over!” He shouts and raises his arms above his head, jumping up and down. “Woohoo!” He pumps his fist in the air and twirls in his spot.

Theo feels himself smiling and nodding in approval at the giddily exuberant boy. He couldn’t take his eyes off Liam because he looks so cute when he’s happy, and his eyes seem to _sparkle._ He feels two sets of eyes on him and turns his head to make eye contact with Mason and Corey who are staring at them with amused smiles. Mason whispers something to Corey who laughs and nods.

_Oh, right._

Theo clears his throat. “You still suck at bowling though.”

Liam’s mood doesn’t falter, but he does punch Theo on the shoulder.

• • •

It’s been a week, and Theo still hasn’t gotten that day out of his head. Sometimes he finds himself drifting off and thinking about his day with Liam and his friends. He’s gotten to know Mason and Corey a bit more, and they were likable. Theo _liked_ hanging out with them. Enjoyed it even. It’s a hazard really because he should _hate_ the kid. Does Liam think he can waltz out on the field and take Theo’s position of captain? _Yeah, right. He’s got another thing that’s coming if he thinks he deserves that title._ Theo earned that position fair and square during his junior year, and he isn’t going to let a puny freshman steal it from him.

There’s also the fact that Liam still runs his mouth and annoys their teammates to no end. The kid gets under his fucking skin, but he also leaves butterflies in his tummy. What the fuck is he? A little teenage girl? He doesn’t even _like_ boys. He’s always been about women because that’s his move.

Go to a girl’s house, pretend to be friends, help her with her homework then one thing leads to another…

_Oh, no. Liam’s the girl._

Theo groans and drops his head against the locker. Isaac shuts his locker and leans against it. “Something’s bothering you, and I know it wasn’t because that football hit you in the head.” He’s smiling. _The fucking bastard._ Obviously, he’s very amused that Theo got hit in the face with a football. It was on a Sunday. Jackson and Josh were tossing a football between each other. Theo was too distracted to notice it until Isaac called out his name in a warning. He didn’t have time to turn when the impact of the football sent him stumbling to the grass. A purplish red bruise is forming on his cheek now.

Josh’s still making fun of him, and it seems like Isaac is too.

“Fuck off.” Theo groans and bangs his head against the locker. How had he not realize it?! Okay, he hasn’t gone to Liam’s house, but he has helped him with his homework. He’s not even pretending to be friends with him! But apparently, they are considered friends according to Mason, Corey, Josh, Jackson, and Isaac. _Fucking assholes._ When did they decide to gang up on Theo?

One thing _has_ led to another by how close they got sometimes, and how Theo catches himself complimenting Liam. It’s not on purpose he swears, and he does the most logical thing he can think of- he makes fun of Liam right afterward.

Bottom of the line, Theo realizes he doesn’t hate Liam, but he’s going to pretend he does because if he doesn’t...then that means they have something going on. Something Theo doesn’t want to think about because he’s _straight._ The kiss is just messing with his brain. Liam’s lips were _soft,_ so that explains why he liked it so much. His lips were feminine enough to be considered a girl’s. Yeah, a perfectly logical explanation. _Good job, Theo!_ _Give yourself a pat on the back._

Maybe it’s because he does need to get laid, preferably with a girl, since Tracy’s been all talk lately. Yeah, having sex with a girl will do the trick. He’ll just fuck the memory out of his head.

“Don’t be so grouchy. You know you can tell me anything.” Isaac’s tone of voice becomes concerned and a frown tugs on his lips. This time, when Theo lifts his head he doesn’t bang it against the locker. He turns around and leans his back against the metal.

“Yeah, I know. I just really need to get laid,” Theo blurts out.

“Gross!” Isaac gags. “You know what? Forget what I said. Don’t ever talk to me again.”

Theo laughs at Isaac’s response. “I knew I could count on you.” He winks and nudges his shoulder with Isaac’s.

“Well, whenever you want to talk just know I’m here, but I do need to get to class in five minutes,” Isaac admits as he places a hand on Theo’s shoulder, squeezing it in comfort. “But if you’re ever blunt with me like that again I’m breaking off our friendship.”

“Duly noted, brother,” Theo teases, but he does smile at him afterward. “I appreciate it though, but I need to weigh this out a bit before I tell you anything.”

“And that isn’t a problem. Jokes aside, I’m here for you. I’ll catch you later.” Isaac pats his shoulder before leaving.

Theo shoulders his backpack and darts down the hallway. His eyes search for someone until they land on Malia. She’s in his Calculus class and usually sees her highlighting her textbook in red. How did she get into Calculus? He doesn’t know, but what he _does_ know is that she needs help. If Tracy isn’t going to give him any action then fine. He’ll find another girl that will suit his needs.

Plus, it’s not like he’s oblivious to Tracy messing around with Josh whenever they get into a fight. Again, you ask why he’s dating her? The bitch refuses to break up, and Theo’s really not in the mood to deal with her petty drama.

“Hey, Malia,” Theo calls out to the girl. Malia looks up from her phone and smiles at him. The good thing about Malia is she’s straight forward and knows exactly what she wants. They bumped heads a few times during their first meetings, but Theo’s into that kind of feisty personality.

He _does not,_ repeat, _does not_ think about Liam being feisty with his big mouth.

“Cool bruise. Where’d you get it?” Malia asks and points at the side of his face.

Theo chuckles at that. “Sunday Funday. Just boys having fun.” He shrugs. “How are you doing? I didn’t see you in class yesterday. Everything alright?” He tilts his head. Small talk. Concern tone. Giving them the attention they deserve. Chicks always dig that.

“I’m fine.” Malia’s voice is taut with an emotion Theo can’t point out, but she’s giving him a small smile. “It’s just some family issues I’m dealing with.”

“I get it.” Oh, Theo knows _exactly_ where she’s coming from. A kid with divorced parents and living with his toxic father who barely has time for his own son after the death of their beloved daughter. His mother is probably sleeping with her drug dealer at the moment. Who knows? The last time he’s heard from her was five years ago.

“Dads and all,” Malia mumbles.

“Right?” Theo snorts, but there’s no humor behind it. He’s getting really uncomfortable now because he doesn’t want to steer this conversation to their sob stories. No, he wants to have some fun. “I’m not doing anything this weekend, and I was just wondering if you need any help with the homework? I see you struggling a lot in class.”

His eye catches sight of Liam, and his gaze follows the younger boy. He’s leaning against his locker and staring at the ground with a crestfallen look on his face. Fiddling with the straps of his backpack, and occasionally looking around in search of his friends.

Theo can’t hear exactly what Malia’s saying, but he’s sure she’s going off about how math doesn’t make sense by her wild gestures. He only nods every so often to seem normal while his attention is focused on Liam, and wondering why he looks so _sad._

“Yeah, can you give me a second? I have to deal with something,” Theo says. He doesn't wait for Malia’s answer before he’s walking away. He makes his way through the crowded hallway and slows to a stop next to Liam who seems startled from his presence, looking away quickly.

“Alright, what is it?” Theo asks.

Liam gives him a side-eyed look. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You look like a kicked puppy, so tell me what’s wrong. Spill,” Theo orders.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Liam mumbles.

Theo sighs. “What is it?” He asks again, a little louder this time. “Your favorite fictional character died? Your girlfriend broke up with you? You finally realized I’m better looking than you?”

“No.” Liam crosses his arms over his chest and mumbles something under his breath.

“You’re going to have to speak up. I don’t have supernatural hearing,” Theo says.

“Ugh, fine!” Liam lets his arms fall by his sides and looks up at Theo. “I can’t go on the London trip with the football team because I don’t have any money. My parents barely have enough to pay for my tuition, and the rest of the money goes to my textbooks. I really want to go but I don’t have 800 dollars to spare.”

Theo should’ve dropped it at that and said something rude like “better luck next time,” but this boy has put a spell on him because the next words out of his mouth are definitely not his. “I’ll pay for your ticket.”

Liam stares at him in surprise as if he’s also questioning if the words were spoken by Theo himself. _Asshole. I can be nice._ Maybe Liam should take lessons from him for being nice. “Really?” Liam asks in a hitch pitched tone, taken back by his response.

Theo wants to deny it, but again, his mouth says something else. “Yeah.” He shrugs.

“You’re serious?”

“No, I’m a clown,” Theo deadpans and clenches his hands into tight fists. “Yes, I’m serious, dipshit.” He scoffs because he can’t go two seconds without insulting Liam.

“...Really?”

“I swear, Dunbar. Ask me one more time and I’m hurling you down the damn hallway.” Theo glares.

“Okay, okay.” Liam nods furiously. He bits down on his bottom lip, but it fails to hide his smile. “Thank you.”

“Don’t go soft on me now. People are watching,” Theo protests as he starts walking away. “I’ll see you at practice, pretty boy!” He calls over his shoulder.

“You better give me a challenge, old man! Wait! What happened to your face?”

“Your mom!”

“Haha! Real mature, Raeken!”

Theo can’t help the smile forming on his face, and he forgets his weekend plans involving hooking up with Malia.

• • •

This is their last game before they enter the semi-finals, and Theo is going _feral._ He’s shouting at his teammates more than usual, and his insults are downright cruel whenever they make a mistake. He even has straight-faced Jackson flinching from his insults, but Theo’s so into the game he doesn’t notice or even care. Meanwhile, Coach Finstock is looking at him with pride and saying something along the lines of “he’s like a son to me.”

It gets him emotional, but he doesn’t show it. He can’t show any emotion out in the field. Not when they’re so close to winning the championship again, and if they do, the football players will win full-ride scholarships. Theo knows some of his teammates need it, so he’s working hard for _them._

Especially Liam but Theo ignores that fact.

Theo tugs his helmet off and hurls it at Josh who moves just in time to not get hurt. Theo makes his way over to his teammate and shoves him. “What the fuck was that?! Boyd was open, and you didn’t pass it to him. Now we’re losing by one point.” He growls, and Josh looks outright _terrified._

“I’m sorry! I just thought I could make it,” Josh says in a quiet tone.

“Clearly you need to stop thinking and listen to what I say. I’m your captain, and you listen to what _I_ say. Got it?!” He shouts and looks around his team to make sure they get it clear.

“Yes, captain,” Isaac answers and nods. Clearly, he’s always the smart one. Where did all their brain cells go?

“Let’s go again. No mistakes. We’re in the second half.” Theo reminds them before he picks his helmet off the ground.

“Speak up little bitch!”

Theo turns his head towards the direction of the commotion where Liam is. He’s glaring up at Brett. Their rival’s best player and the person Theo despises in the whole world. He’s played against his team multiple times, and somehow, Brett always starts a fight. Liam’s shaking with anger, and he looks like he’s about to punch Brett, making the taller boy taunt him even more.

“Still can’t keep your anger in check?” Brett snickers. Theo isn’t going to let Liam ruin this for the team. If he loses control and assaults Brett, he’s disqualified and benched for the whole season. Then their team will have a bad reputation. That’s probably what Brett wants

Theo gets in between them and shoves Brett. “Hey! The only person who gets to call Liam a little bitch is me.” He steps up in Brett’s face and glares at the taller boy. He might be taller than Theo but his stare is downright terrifying. If looks could kill, then Brett would be long dead. His corpse decomposing out in the field. “If I hear you insulting Liam again…” his voice goes dangerous low and watches in satisfaction when Brett’s expression falters. “No amount of stitches or casts will fix what I do to you. Are we clear?”

Brett breaks eye contact with Theo to glare at Liam.

“I said, are we clear?!” Theo raises his voice.

Brett looks back at Theo, and the older man can hear him swallow by how close they are. “Yes.” He looks at Liam with a scowl on his face before turning around and stomping away.

Theo turns to glance at Liam who’s staring up at him with a look of awe. “Don’t start fights you can’t finish, Dunbar. I don’t want you messing this up for us, and he was going to eat you alive.” He tugs his helmet on. “Get back on the field!” He shouts, and Liam scrambles to his position on the field.

• • •

They ended up winning the game, and fuck yeah did Theo rub it in Brett’s stupid face in honor of Liam. Theo didn’t even care because he was in ecstasy. He was in so much of a good mood that he let Liam, the source to all of his problems, sit in the front seat of his SUV. Isaac didn’t even question it, but that’s because he enjoyed his time in the backseat with Scott. Josh, Jackson, Lydia, and Boyd joined them for a celebration of winning and getting into the semi-finals. They settled for a five-star restaurant with the bill adding up to 400 dollars. Theo didn’t mind covering for Isaac, Scott, and Liam while Jackson covered for Lydia, Josh, and Boyd. Considering they were the richest in their friend group it was only fair, but he did gain a few protests from Liam.

During the whole night, Theo didn’t insult Liam and actually enjoyed their time together, so maybe a friendship did form.

But nothing good in Theo’s life lasts forever.

He was getting too comfortable with Liam. He almost convinced himself it was _okay_ to see the younger boy in that way, but in his experience, it’s not. Not when he had a father who believed _“a gay man isn’t a real man. No son of mine is going to like boys”_ and drilled it into his head until Theo started to believe it. Sure, he has a gay best friend, and he would _never_ think like that towards Isaac but he can’t help...thinking about it towards himself.

It was always _wrong_ for him to like boys, and he let his guard down. His walls crumbled down, and Liam walked into his little bubble. He made a little home for himself and stayed, and Theo started to _like_ him. He told himself over and over again that it was platonic. Liam’s just a potential friend. Nothing else.

So it shouldn’t hurt when he sees Liam kissing a girl in front of the school. Hayden. He remembers her from the party. They’re kissing by his fucking Porsche and leaning against the vehicle. It shouldn’t hurt, but it does. It hurts so much Theo feels like he’s in physical pain. His chest feels tight, and his body feels heavier than usual. The scene in front of him is a cruel reminder of something he can’t have. Something he can’t choose. Because of his father telling him he shouldn’t like boys, and Theo reacts in a way he always has when he catches himself desiring boys.

With anger.

“Watch the Porsche!” Theo makes his way to the couple who jump in alert. “It’s worth ten times more than your junk of a car, Dunbar! Move!” He shouts at them, being grateful that no one’s around to see him. He can’t help the bubbling anger and jealousy rising in him.

“You don’t have to be such a jackass about it!” Hayden shouts back.

Theo quirks an eyebrow at Hayden momentarily. He’s taken back by her standing up, but he doesn’t let it phase him. “You want to put your Barbie doll on a leash?’ He scoffs.

Liam’s angry now. “What the fuck is your problem?” He asks.

“You’re slobbering all over my car.”

“It’s just a car.”

“And it’s more important than you,” Theo shoots back.

“Clearly because all you care about is yourself and your precious cars.”

“Yeah, because you’re all a damn disappointment.” Theo wrenches the door open. He sits in the driver’s seat and moves to close the door, but Liam stops it by grabbing onto it. “Watch it! I don’t want fingerprints on the windows.”

“Oh boo-hoo! Why are you being such an asshole? Does _nothing_ make you happy?”

Theo wants to say that _yes,_ stuff does make him happy. Football makes him happy. His friends make him happy. Liam makes him happy. It makes him physically sick, so instead, he says, “you standing six feet away from me makes me happy. There’s a virus going around haven’t you heard?” He asks sarcastically.

Liam glares at him and opens his mouth to say something, but Hayden lays a hand on him. “Come on, Liam. Let’s just go.” She rubs his arm, and Liam lets out a sigh of defeat.

Theo watches the interaction with mild disgust. “Clearly we know who’s the little bitch in the relationship.”

The insult catches Liam off guard, and his grip slackens on the car. Theo shuts the door and starts the car. He puts the car in reverse and drives out of the parking lot. Liam’s still gaping at him when Theo speeds away from the parking lot.

 _I’m so fucking stupid,_ Theo thinks to himself. He quite possibly ruined a friendship, but he doesn’t even care. He never wanted a friendship in the first place. He wanted something more and he can’t have that. No, he won’t have that.

Stupid Liam. Stupid Hayden. _Fuck._ He had to go and fall for a stupid freshman who barely turned 18 a few months back while Theo’s thinking about what to do for his 23rd birthday. He had to fall into what he calls the ‘no-zone’ and ruin everything because that’s what he does. He fucking ruins everything. He ruined his family, friends, and every relationship he gets into. And now he’s ruined his connection to Liam. Surprise, surprise! He’s a _fucking_ champ.

He let his walls down. He let himself like a boy, and that’s not even the worst of it. The boy he fell for doesn’t even like him back. He’s sure Liam hates his guts, and you know what? Theo hates his own guts too. It’s no wonder no one wants to put up with him because here he is; self-loathing. Refusing to acknowledge his feelings and deprived himself of seeking help. He’s as fucked up as he comes, and he will always be.

Theo has to stop on the side of the road because angry tears are welling up in his eyes and blurring his vision of the road. He wipes them off and tries to stop crying, but he doesn’t.

“Fuck! Fuck! _Fuck!”_

Theo bangs his fist against the steering wheel and leans his forehead against it. The words spoken by his father flow into his mind as he cries silently. _“A gay man isn’t a real man.”_ And maybe Theo isn’t a real man. Not because of his desire for boys but because he can’t do anything right. _You ruined me, dad. Are you happy now?_

Theo hates himself more than ever.

• • •

Theo takes a swig of the whiskey and practically drowns in the alcohol. He leans his head back against the couch and swallows the whiskey, propping the bottle on his knee. He feels himself getting tipsy, and the alcohol chases the dark thoughts away.

Isaac sits down on the couch next to him and grabs the whiskey bottle from him, taking a drink out of it. “Have I ever told you the story of when I first hooked up with Scott?” He asks while giggling.

Theo groans and closes his eyes. “No, and I don’t want to know. I don’t want to know about your freakish kinks, Isaac.”

“It’s funny trust me.” Isaac laughs as he swirls the liquid around before taking another sip and passing it to Theo. The older man takes it with eagerness and takes another swig. “He fell off the bed because he was so nervous. It was his first time with a guy.”

Theo laughs. “That’s good for blackmail. Tell me more.”

“When we actually started having sex I banged my head against the headboard. We had to stop because it really hurt. Ah, first times are always funny.” Isaac grins.

Theo can’t help the grin that spreads on his face. “One time, Tracy accidentally kicked me in the balls so hard I couldn’t catch my breath.”

“I don’t think it was an accident,” Isaac points out.

Theo opens his eyes and glances at Isaac. “You know, I think you might be right…”

They stare at each other for a few seconds before they burst out laughing. It takes a while for Theo to calm down and wipe away the tears, but he’s glad for the laugh. He’s been feeling so shitty for the past couple of days ever since the incident with Liam. He even avoided him at all costs and pretended he didn’t exist. Theo’s a great actor like that.

“Oh, oh. There was this one time with this guy who took me to his house, and his mom caught us in the act. I didn’t notice for a few minutes, so she basically saw us having sex. It was embarrassing at first, but thinking back to it I can’t help but laugh.” Isaac chuckles quietly.

Theo’s face starts to hurt from how much he’s grinning. “That same thing happened to me when I hooked up with some girl at a club. Her mom was nice though. She cooked me pancakes.” He shrugs. _Those were some delicious pancakes._

“Lucky. I wanted pancakes, but I think his mom hated me.” Isaac pouts. “After a night of steamy hot sex with Scott we left the window open. We totally forgot about it and fell asleep naked. The next morning I was covered in mosquito bites.” He grimaces just by thinking about it, but Theo laughs.

Theo’s laughter dies down as he stares at the label of the whiskey bottle in hand. His mouth feels dry as he thinks over his next words. He takes a sip of the whiskey and hopes he can blame it on the alcohol if Isaac remembers this conversation. “Hey, how’d you know?” He asks quietly.

“What? How I got mosquito bites?” Isaac asks, confused.

Theo rolls his eyes. “No, dumbass. How’d you know you liked guys?”

“Ooh.” Isaac squints his eyes as he thinks over his question. Theo notices how he caught his best friend off guard. “During middle school, I had a name for it. Unfortunately, I learned it from my dad because he knew it first than I did.” He rolls his eyes. “I’ve always known I was different than everyone else. All the boys had crushes on girls, but I didn’t. I had a crush on boys instead. I thought it was weird at first, but I learned more about it during middle school. My dad didn’t take it too lightly.”

Isaac rubs his eyes, and Theo notices how they glinted under the light from the tears that welled up in his eyes. Theo lays his head on Isaac’s shoulder and stares straight ahead as his friend lets out a shuddering breath. Isaac begins to relax from the contact. “But I didn’t care what he thought. I hid it for a while, but I became open about it because I didn’t want to be silent.”

“How’d you get the courage to do that?” Theo asks.

“I had a support system. My friends helped a lot.” Isaac smiles.

“So…” Theo swallows nervously, weighing the options of telling his best friend or not. If he doesn’t now then he’ll end up burying them again. Into the deepest and darkest parts of his mind, so he forces the words out. “What if I like boys?”

Isaac’s tone is soft and gentle when he answers. “Then it’s okay.” They stay silent for a while as Theo thinks over Isaac’s response. He can feel his friend shift under his head. Isaac taps his finger against his thigh and inhales sharply.

“So…” Theo knows the next question before Isaac asks. “Who’s the guy?”

Theo lifts his head off of Isaac’s shoulder and glances at him. There’s no hint of judgment in Isaac’s expression. He offers Theo a polite smile. Theo glances away and looks down at the bottle in his hands. “Dunbar.”

“Dunbar?!” Isaac looks taken back, wide eyes and slack-jawed. “Man, you are _fucked.”_

Theo can’t help but laugh at that. “I know.” He shakes his head and sighs. “I guess I’ve always known I liked guys too, but I ignored it. My dad wasn’t too happy about gay people either.”

“Fuck him. He shouldn’t control your life anymore. Who cares what he thinks. You’re your own person, and you should be with someone who makes you happy regardless of their gender.” Isaac’s tone is taut with anger, but not at him. At his father.

“So do you actually like _like_ him, or do you just want to screw him?” Isaac asks.

“I mean I jack off to him,” Theo admits and blames it on the alcohol.

“I did not need to know that.” Isaac gags, but he’s grinning. “Just sleep with him. Get it off your system.” He suggests with a shrug.

“You don’t get it. I don’t want him for one night. I want to hold his fucking hand and see that stupid smile on his face every day. I even bought his ticket to London.” Theo groans.

“Oh, you have it bad.” Isaac whistles long and loud, annoying Theo. He really wants to punch Isaac right now. Maybe he’ll make it look like an accident.

“Not helping,” Theo deadpans. “But I know it’s not going to happen because I fucked it up.”

“Oh no. What’d you do?” Isaac asks.

“I saw him kissing Hayden and blew a fuse. Been ignoring him all week.” Theo groans and screws his eyes shut. Maybe if he fell asleep right now he won’t wake up ever again. _Yeah, that sounds like a neat idea._

Isaac huffs and slaps Theo on the shoulder. “You need to express your feelings in a healthy way.”

“How can I do that?” Theo scoffs. “All my life I was taught to suppress them.”

“You can start by accepting your sexuality. Say the words.” Isaac encourages him with a genuine smile.

Theo turns his body towards Isaac and looks at his best friend since freshman year of high school. “Isaac…” he starts. After this, there’s no going back. He’ll be fully accepting his sexuality. Damn his father and everyone else.

“I’m bisexual.”

Theo’s a bisexual, and he’s _proud_ of it. A grin forms on his face as relief wraps around him like a comforting and warm blanket. He feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders after uttering those two words. _I’m bisexual._

Isaac smiles at him. “I support you wholeheartedly, and I’m glad you can come to me about this. I’m proud of you.” He leans forward and wraps his arms around him in a hug. Theo hugs him back and shoves his grins into his shoulder. After they part, Isaac’s shirt is soaked with salty tears but they don’t talk about it.

• • •

The first thing Theo does to start the road of bettering himself is breaking up with Tracy. Their relationship became toxic; the love and tension aren’t there anymore. The spare time they spend with each other leads them to pointless arguments. They can barely tolerate each other, so it makes sense they have to break up.

Tracy doesn’t take it well. As expected.

“You’re breaking up with me?! With me?!” Tracy shouts. Theo’s tempted to slam the door on her face, but he refrains himself from doing so. He’s really stressed out over his Calculus exam, but in Tracy’s books, it’s not an excuse. “No. You know what? I’m breaking up with _you._ Ha! I just dumped you, Theo.”

“Oh no. I’m devastated,” Theo deadpans. “Are we done?”

“I can’t believe this! Dumped by the captain of the football!”

“We’re not in high school anymore, Tracy. No one cares who you’re with.” Theo groans. He sure as hell doesn't care that his reputation is ‘over’ because he isn’t with Tracy anymore. If anything, he’s sure his reputation has been ruined from the start when he started dating her. She isn’t a good person, to begin with, and maybe that’s why they clicked right away. Theo isn’t that person anymore.

“That’s what you think!” Tracy protests. Without waiting for an answer, she turns around and walks away.

Theo breathes out a sigh of relief, but it’s cut short when he sees his father’s car pull up on _his_ driveway. _Oh, fuck no. Not now._ He grips the edge of the door and digs his nails into the wood. He watches Johnathan step out of his red mundane Porsche and walk up to the front porch.

“What are you doing here?” Theo asks. He doesn’t move from where he’s blocking the doorway to let Johnathan in. He knows his father wants something from him. He only ever visits his son for his own benefit. _Fucking narcissist._

“Can’t I see my son?” Johnathan asks with a quirked eyebrow.

Theo rolls his eyes. “I know you’re not here for some father and son bonding time,” he scoffs. “So what?”

Johnathan sighs. “Fine. I have an important client, and I need him to accept the deal. He has a daughter. Fairly pretty and single,” he starts. Ah, Theo knows where this is going.

“You want me to date his daughter,” Theo drawls out, finishing the rest of the sentence for him. When Johnathan nods, Theo wants to laugh because _fuck his life._ He just broke up with a girl, and his father is forcing him to date another.

“I witnessed Tracy storm out, and my guess is you two have broken up. You don’t have anyone else, so why shouldn’t you date her? I just need him to accept the deal.”

“And if I do have someone else?” Theo dares to ask, and Johnathan gives him a cold stare.

“It’s just for a couple of weeks. You don’t even have to sleep with her. Just make her happy. Buy her gifts, and talk to her. It’s not that hard.” Johnathan seethes, already getting riled up by his son.

“Not that hard?’ Theo actually _laughs_ at that. “Is that how you thought mom would stay? Buy her gifts?” His voice cracks from the hurt, but his father clearly doesn’t care.

“She did stay for a while, but clearly that wasn’t enough.” Jonathan shrugs, and Theo wants to punch him. He’s been wanting to punch something lately. He really needs to take his anger out on something. “We’re meeting up with them this Friday. I expect you to wear your best suit and tie. I’m picking you up at eight o’clock sharp.”

“No can do, pops.” Theo sneers. “I’m going to hang out with my best friend this Friday.”

“You still hanging out with that gay kid?”

Theo’s fuming by now, and the wood cracks underneath his clenched fist by how much he’s holding himself back from lunging at his father. “You mean Isaac? He has a name, you know.”

“You always had poor taste in friends. Jackson is more of a better choice but that kid is more focused on his alcohol than his grades.” Johnathan shakes his head in disappointment.

“Leave.”

“What?”

_“Leave!”_

“That is no way to talk to me. I’m your father.”

“Fucking leave!” Theo grabs the nightstand beside the doorway and hurls it outside, barely missing his father.

Johnathan looks surprised, having stepped aside in case Theo was aiming it at him. He gets rid of his shock and glares at Theo. His shoulders heaving and his clenched fists shaking by his sides in pure unadulterated anger. “Take anger management.” Johnathan turns away and leaves the front door. “You sound hysterical.”

Theo laughs bitterly. “Really? I’m not the one who uses his son’s body to get richer!” He yells as Johnathan gets inside the car and speeds away.

 _Good, he’s gone._ Theo hasn’t been wanting to see him ever since Johnathan disavowed his son. He’s hoping it’ll stay that way, but it never does. Jonathan always finds new ways to add to Theo’s despair of having a decent father.

To his horror, Liam’s standing by the end of his driveway and staring at him with a look of sympathy. He opens his mouth to say something, but Theo beats him to it. “Tell anyone and you’re dead, Dunbar. I will ruin your fucking life!” He threatens. Might as well put more salt in the wound.

“Theo-” Liam walks up to the front porch with a pleading look, and no. Theo can’t have that.

He shakes his head. “Don’t. Just don’t.” He’s desperately pleading with Liam to stop, but the younger boy doesn’t listen. “Just forget it. Forget what I said.” Because the guilt starts to settle in. Theo really doesn’t fucking think when he’s angry.

“Are you okay? Was that your father?” Liam asks.

“I wish he wasn’t,” Theo snarks. He makes a move to close the door, but Liam stops him with his hand flat against the wood, pushing it open. Theo steps back and glares at him. “Get out of my house. You’re trespassing. I’ll call the cops.”

“Call them.” Liam shrugs. “But I’m not leaving. Not until you talk to me.”

Theo groans. “I don’t want to talk. Thank you very much, Dr. Phil.” He turns around and starts heading to his bedroom. Fine, if Liam won’t leave then Theo will. Maybe he _will_ call the cops if the kid keeps tempting him.

“Bulltshit! What’s been up with you lately huh?! You act like I’m invisible. Explain that then! Why are you ignoring me?” Now, Liam’s angry. _Why? This doesn’t concern him._

Theo snorts and looks back at Liam. “Because you’re not worth my time.”

Liam doesn’t buy his act. “Apparently I was. You would get so angry at me you would insult me all the time. Now you don’t even glance my way.”

“Why do you care?”

“Because I thought we were becoming friends.” Liam frowns. “We’re teammates. The football team is supposed to be a family.”

“You thought wrong. We’re not _friends._ We’ll never be _friends._ ” Theo crosses his arms over his chest. “And that’s a load of crap. Family’s overrated.”

“But we need family to keep us grounded. Can you stop being such an asshole and _talk?”_

“I don’t want to talk!” Theo growls. “Especially with you!”

“You’re the worst you know that right? You think you’re better than everyone-”

“That’s because I am.”

“But all you are is a fucking _jackass_ who only cares about himself! You think you can just walk all over us? Well, guess what? Get off your high horse because-”

Liam doesn’t finish his sentence because, in two long steps, Theo has him pinned to the wall with a hand on his throat. Liam gasps and grabs onto Theo’s wrist as the older boy squeezes his throat. “Shut up! Just shut up! You don’t know shit about me,” Theo growls and gets dangerously close to Liam’s face.

The boy swallows, and Theo can feel his Adam’s apple move under his hand. “Here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to forget this conversation ever happened and go back to your little pathetic life. You got that?”

Liam stares at him with wide eyes, and Theo squeezes his throat tighter. “You got that?!”

Liam nods furiously and whines low in his throat. Theo can _feel_ him whine. The noise is like a slap to the face when he realizes what he’s doing. He’s choking someone. He’s choking _Liam._ In a moment of panic, he actually looks at Liam with a clear head and loosens his hold. There’s an apology on the tip of his tongue. His mind is going haywire as he thinks of his next words, but he stays silent when he catches sight of Liam’s pupils dilated and the blush forming on his cheeks.

Theo knows that look. He’s seen it in a lot of men and women who were interested in him. He took pride in his good looks, but that’s not the point. Liam’s horny. He’s staring at Theo. His eyes flashing with lust, and the thought almost makes the older man laugh. He’s yelling demands at the boy and choking him. He was trying to be _threatening,_ but Liam doesn’t see it that way. No, he actually likes it.

Theo looks down at Liam and realizes that _yes,_ Liam does like it very much. He looks back at the younger boy who looks fearful now. He’s more scared that Theo found out about his kink rather than the man himself. It’s amusing, but at the same time, it’s really hot.

“Wait...you actually like this.” Theo hums thoughtfully and steps into Liam’s personal space, eliciting a gasp from him. “You kinky bastard you _like_ this. I bet you imagine it all the time, huh? You fantasize about me choking you while fucking you?”

Theo already accepted the fact that his mouth has a mind of its own, but his response is the right one. Liam lets out a shaky breath and nods ever so slowly to not dislocate Theo’s hand on his throat with his eyes screwed shut. 

“Open your eyes, Liam. Use your words.” Theo leans in and drags his tongue along Liam’s neck, feeling a shudder go through him

“Yes! God, yes! Please, Theo.” Liam whines again and rolls his hips for friction against his weeping cock that’s staining a puddle on his denim jeans.

“I’m an Atheist.” Theo smiles when he hears a snort of amusement coming from Liam. Hearing his name dropping from the boy’s lips feels like music to his ears. He nips on Liam’s neck and sucks a dark bruise into his skin. He laps over it with a drag of his wicked tongue and moves his lips against the lobe of his ear. “I’m going to give it to you, and I’m going to give it to you _hard.”_ Theo whispers, his sonorous voice filled with immense desire.

“Fuck, yes. I want that so much,” Liam admits. He grasps Theo’s biceps and leans in, being stopped by the man’s hand on his throat. “Please, can I kiss you?” He whines.

Theo grins at the boy before leaning in and claiming his mouth in a heated and hungry kiss. His other hand comes up to grip a handful of Liam’s spiked-up hair, pulling a groan from the boy. This close, he can smell Liam’s masculine scent of aftershave and cologne. It’s so different from Tracy’s scent that contains her irritating sweet perfume. His lips are still as soft as he remembered, and the boy moves against him in the perfect way to rub their cocks together. The material of his denim jeans and Theo’s cotton sweatpants are in the way, making the man growl in frustration.

“I need everything off you,” Theo orders, and Liam is quick to follow through. The man steps away from him and Liam tugs his t-shirt over his head, discarding it aside. He leans against the wall and takes his shoes off. He straightens up, unfastening his belt, and unbuttoning his jeans. He grips the waistband of his jeans, along with his boxers, and stops. The whole time Theo was watching him with lust blown eyes and licking his lips ever so often as he caught sight of every patch of skin that was revealed.

Liam lifts his head but averts Theo’s gaze and nibbles on his bottom lip, the blush spreading to his neck and chest. Theo steps forward and strokes the small hairs of his arm, giving him an encouraging smile. “Go on.” His tone is thick with desire, and that’s the last push Liam needs to give in. He shoves his jeans down and kicks them aside. He wraps his arms around Theo’s shoulders and pulls him in for another kiss.

Theo slides his fingers across Liam’s back, feeling how smooth yet firm his tanned skin felt. He pulls the boy flushed against his clothed body and moans at the heated contact. He already feels intoxicated from the feel and touch of Liam’s body. He wants him.

Theo bits down on Liam’s lower lip and tugs on it slightly before moving away. “On your knees.”

Liam is quick to oblige to his behest by dropping to his knees. His eyes look nervous but Theo calms him by cupping his face and stroking his thumb over his cheekbone. “It’s alright, sweetheart,” he assures him and feels the tension flow out of Liam’s body. The way he’s staring at him sends a thrill through Theo. His eyes are wide with trust. His lips are red and swollen from Theo licking and biting them. The man wants to feel them around his cock.

Theo shoves his sweatpants down, his cock hitting against his abdominal area, and kicks the fabric aside. Liam drops his gaze on his cock and practically drools over it. Theo smirks. “You want it bad don't you?” He asks. “Fuck, Liam. You’re such a cock slut for me.”

The name does wonders for Liam. He’s preening over himself and grinning up at Theo. The man grabs Liam’s dirty blond locks and pulls them to tilt his head upwards. Holding eye contact, Theo guides his cock to Liam’s lips. His precum smears his mouth until the boy opens up. Liam drags the flat of his tongue up the base and swirls it around the tip, flicking his tongue at the slit. He presses the strong muscle along the underside of the shaft and wraps his lips around the cockhead, sucking gently almost shy.

“Fuck. That’s it.” A groan slips past Theo’s lips and his eyes flutter close at the sensation. Liam’s mouth feels warm and wet.

Liam wraps a hand around the base and strokes the rest of Theo’s length he can’t fit in his mouth. His movements are slow and steady. When he grows more confident of his actions, he takes Theo deeper until he’s gagging when the head of his cock hits his throat. Liam’s other hand travels to Theo’s hips and rakes his nails down the skin.

Curses fall from Theo’s lips the longer Liam sucks him off. It’s all kinds of hot, and it feels so good. Theo starts to move his hips and thrusts into Liam’s mouth. The boy can’t keep eye contact anymore and screws his eyes shut, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He lets his hands fall by his side and lets Theo control the movement.

“I’m going to use you and ruin you.” Theo roughly pulls on Liam’s hair. He lets Liam breathe while having the weight of Theo’s cock sitting on his tongue. “Just relax. Tap on my thigh if it gets too much.”

Theo waits for Liam’s nod before he tightens his hold on his hair. The man snaps his hips forward, letting his cock surpasses Liam’s mouth and hitting the back of his throat. Liam gags again, but he learns to relax his throat and breathe. Theo feels the all-around tight grasp on his hard cock. He bites down on his lower lip and muffles his moans before pulling away. A string of saliva forms in between them, connecting them from tip to mouth. Liam inhales and coughs, wiping his tears away.

“Look at you. You’re a sight for sore eyes. You take cock like you’re made for it, pretty boy.” Theo curls his fingers under Liam’s jaw and tightens his hold, bending down to kiss him. His tongue surpasses Liam’s lips and tastes himself in the boy’s mouth, relishing the flavor. He pulls back and sees the dopey smile forming on Liam’s face.

Theo straightens up and grabs Liam’s hair again. He thrusts his cock inside his mouth again and starts a slow pace. Every time Theo rocks his hips forward, he goes in deeper and deeper until Liam’s nose is buried into the dark hairs of his groin. He feels Liam’s blunt nails dig into his thighs, but it urges him on.

“Yeah, you fucking take it, you little bitch.” Theo grits out through clenched teeth. Liam moans and the vibrations make Theo moan even louder, feeling his orgasm near. He pulls away, and Liam gasps in large amounts of air, wiping away the salvia that was running down his chin and landing on his chest.

Theo’s rigid cock is coated in a glistering sheen of Liam’s warm saliva, dribbling down the length and towards his balls. “Get on the couch,” he orders. He helps Liam stand on wobbly legs before the boy makes his way to the couch.

While Liam gets himself situated, Theo walks up the staircase and enters his bedroom to retrieve the bottle of lubricant he has stashed away in his nightstand. He walks back to the living room and gets rid of his t-shirt during the way. He spots Liam sitting on the couch and pins the boy against the cushion. He covers his body with his larger frame and gives him a bruising kiss.

Theo breaks their kiss and leans his forehead against Liam’s. His bangs fall to his face and stick to his sweaty forehead. He screws his eyes shut and inhales deeply. “I don’t exactly know how to do this, and I’m sure porn isn’t a great teacher,” he admits.

Liam breaks into a fit of giggles at his confession while wrapping his arms around Theo’s neck to keep him close. The man can’t help the smile that spreads across his face at the beautiful noise. “It’s okay. We’ll just take it slow, yeah?” He softly asks.

“We can...at first.” Theo lifts his head and opens his eyes. “I get impatient and prefer rough sex.” He smirks and wiggles his eyebrows.

Liam snorts and swats at Theo’s bicep. “Okay, finger me slowly. Better?”

“Yeah, yeah. I can do that.” Theo nods. He leans back on the couch and Liam willingly spreads his legs. He throws his right leg over the couch and plants his left foot on the floor. Theo scoots closer between his thighs, fumbling with the bottle of lubricant, uncapping it, and squirting a large amount of the gel on his fingers.

Theo watches Liam’s face as he trails his fingers along the boy’s ass, spreading the lubricant on his rim until it’s glistering and Liam is whining. His index finger breaches his hole, stretching out his rim. He watches Liam drop his head against the armrest and moans. Theo pumps his finger and wiggles it until he finds Liam’s prostate. The boy writhes underneath him, quiet moans slipping out of his mouth, and it sends jolts of pleasure through Theo. He can hear Liam moaning all day if he wants to.

“Don’t pull back. I like it when they _scream.”_ Theo grins. He twists his finger and continuously thrust it inside him until Liam’s moans grow louder. He just started and the boy is already losing it.

“Theo!” Liam whines. “Hurry up. I want you inside me.”

“We decided to go slow.” Theo quirks an eyebrow.

“Not _too slow.”_ Liam huffs.

“Shut up, bitch, or I won’t give it to you,” Theo warns, and that shuts Liam up. He moans and grips the sofa, digging his nails into the cushion.

Theo slides a second finger into his ass and scissors him open, pressing down against his walls to stretch him even more. Every time he thrusts his fingers inside, he’s hitting Liam’s prostate. A pool of precum forms on Liam’s stomach from his weeping cock and he’s thrashing against Theo’s hold from impatience. Giving in to the desperate pleas falling from Liam’s lips, Theo adds another finger and stretches him as far as his tight hole will allow.

“Ready?” Theo asks, removing his fingers.

“Fuck yeeees, Theo.”

Theo chuckles. “Good.” Some of the fog clears up when he catches sight of the open door. For a moment, he almost forgot where they were at. It seems like they forgot to close the door in their heated argument. Theo smirks with a gleam of deviltry in his eyes as an idea pops into his head.

Theo sits down on the couch and pats his lap. “Sit down, and face the door.”

Liam blinks confused eyes at Theo before complying with his request. He climbs into his lap and leans his back against Theo’s muscular chest. Liam lifts his gaze to the door and his posture tenses in realization. “I forgot to close the door…” he trails off.

Theo grins. “Yeah. Don't worry though. We’ll be fine.” He grips the back of Liam’s thighs and lifts his legs, keeping him open. Liam scrambles to grip onto Theo’s arms and glances over his shoulder.

“W-What are you doing?” Liam tentatively asks.

“I’m going to fuck you like this. I’m going to keep you open, and you’re going to keep your eye on the door.” Theo connects his lips to Liam’s ear and whispers into it with his husky voice. “Anyone can walk in through that door and see us. See me fucking you until you’re screaming my name.”

Liam lets out a shaky breath. Theo smiles against the boy’s skin and sucks another purple mark into his neck. “Oh, you like that, don’t you? You’re such a dirty whore for me.” He chuckles darkly.

Theo lets go of Liam’s left leg to reach in between them for his hard cock. He presses his cock into the withering boy and pushes into him until he’s buried deep inside him. He moves his hand to lift Liam’s leg again and lets the boy adjust to his length.

Theo strokes his thigh and feels Liam relax against his chest. “You can move,” Liam encourages.

Theo snaps his hips forward and fucks into him. His pace is slow at first, trying to get used to the new heat. Liam feels so good wrapped around him. He fits like a glove and every slide fuels Theo’s pleasure. In this position, every thrust hits Liam’s prostate and his moans keep getting louder. Theo’s grip tightens on his thighs as he picks up his pace. Lifting his hips off the couch and pushing his cock into the boy over and over again.

“Theo! Right there, yes! Fuuuck!” Liam shouts, hands fumbling at every part of the man he can reach.

“Shit, Liam. I’m getting close.” Theo pants into his ear as he continues his movements. His mouth closes around Liam’s neck, sinking his teeth into the skin and laying the flat of his tongue against the bite. Liam’s skin is salty from the layer of sweat that covers their naked bodies.

Liam grasps his cock and strokes himself until he starts cumming all over his fingers and chest. His body shakes in Theo’s grasp, becoming impossibly louder until he’s screaming, clenching around his cock. The rhythm of his hips falter at the tight grip, and Theo groans.

“You’re so tight. Fuck, Liam.” Theo digs his fingernails into the flesh of Liam’s thighs. He thrusts inside him once, twice, and then he’s cumming, pumping him full of his cum with a choked off gasp. He doesn’t stop fucking into Liam until every last drop of cum escapes him. A guttural moan of Liam’s name falls from his lips as they both become overly sensitive at the sensation.

Theo lowers Liam’s legs to the ground and falls back against the couch. Liam falls back with him and whimpers when Theo’s cock slips out of him. The boy turns to lay on Theo and nuzzles into the crook of his neck. Theo can feel his warm cum spilling out of Liam’s ass and onto his hips, but he doesn’t pay attention to it. Instead, he wraps his arms around the boy and pulls him closer.

When did he become a cuddler? Theo doesn’t _cuddle,_ but he’ll let it slide with Liam because looks so cute like this; clinging onto him.

Liam lifts his head and squints down at Theo. “Are you ready to talk?” He asks.

Theo groans. “I fucked you to get you to shut up, so shut up before I kick you out of my house.”

Liam lays his head back on Theo’s chest and traces over his muscles with the pads of his fingers. “I’m just worried about you,” he confesses in a small voice.

Theo sighs and closes his eyes. Fuck, he does have it bad for Liam. “Yeah, that was my dad. He’s a homophobic narcissist who uses everyone for his own gain. He’s the reason why I had a shitty childhood. Look at how I turned out.” He gestures to himself and drops his arm back by his side.

“You turned out better than whatever you’re thinking,” Liam says in a small voice while following his finger that’s still tracing over Theo’s chest. “You’re not your father. You’re better, and I know underneath all that cocky persona act you put up you’re just a softie who wants love.”

Theo scoffs. “Am not a softie,” he murmurs.

Liam giggles. “Yes, you are. Believe it or not, you are. You’ve proven yourself to be good many times. You’re the reason why I’m not failing Biology and going to London.” He lifts his head and plants a kiss on Theo’s lips. “Thank you…”

Theo smiles at the boy and averts his gaze. “You’re welcome…” He didn’t realize he needed to hear that. He shifts to get comfortable but grimaces at the dried cum on their bodies. “We should clean up. You wanna take a shower together for round two?” He wiggles his eyebrows.

Liam snorts and swats at Theo’s chest. “I can’t believe you’re already horny again! I’m still sore, Theo. Maybe next time.”

“Fine.” Theo huffs. “Get off me. Let’s go shower.”

“Can you carry me?” Liam pouts.

Theo rolls his eyes and thinks about shoving Liam off of him, but he can’t. Not when Liam is gazing at him with his big blue eyes. “Fiiiiine.” He sits up from the couch and tugs Liam close to his chest. He slides an arm behind his knees and curls his other arm around his shoulders, lifting him off the couch. Liam wraps his arms around Theo’s neck as the man stands while carrying him in bridal style.

“Can’t believe I’m doing this,” Theo mumbles, making way up the stairs to his personal bathroom.

“Thank youuu.” Liam smiles at him sweetly and surges forward to kiss him.

• • •

Theo walks down the stairs of his front porch and smiles when he spots Liam leaning against his Porsche. When the younger boy catches sight of him, he grins. “Hey,” he says in a soft voice as Theo walks up to him.

The older man leans in and pecks his lips. “Hey. ready to go?” He asks.

Liam nods. “Yup.” He turns towards the Porsche, but Theo shakes his head and stops him with a hand on his arm. Liam stops in his tracks and quirks an eyebrow at him.

“Oh, we’re not taking the Porsche today.” Theo digs into his pocket for the remote control and opens the garage door by clicking one of the buttons. He points his thumb over his shoulder. “We’re taking the motorcycle.” He grins.

Liam gapes at Theo as he walks into the garage and grabs one of the black mixed with yellow helmets that are displayed on the shelves. He hands it to Liam and grabs his own that’s black mixed with red. He mounts his bike like he was made for it and turns the key in the ignition. The engine is loud when it rumbles to life, but it sounds like music to Theo’s ears. “Don’t just stand there. Get on.”

Liam buckles the helmet on and holds onto Theo’s shoulder in an attempt to mount the bike. His movements are stiff and awkward, but once he sits, he gets comfortable and moves his arms to wrap them around Theo’s waist. “I regret asking for a ride.”

Theo chuckles. Liam’s arms feel warm around his waist, and he basks in the feeling. “Don’t worry. I’ll go slower than usual. When you told me you wanted to ride the motorcycle I wanted to scare you,” he admits. “But now I want to make sure you’re comfortable.”

“Good because I’m terrified, but also excited.” Liam grins into Theo’s leather jacket.

“Hang tight.” Theo removes the kickstand and Liam yelps when the motorcycle starts to move, tightening his hold on Theo’s waist. “You’re okay. Just hold on tightly,” he instructs. He plants his feet on the cement and pushes the motorcycle down the driveway. He takes a moment to close the garage door with the remote control before lifting his feet off the ground, shifting the gear, twisting the handle towards himself, and driving away.

True to his word, Theo does go slower than usual. He’s on the second shift, but Liam’s shaking behind him. The boy has his face buried in between Theo’s shoulder blades and muttering something under his breath. Theo stops the motorcycle at a red light, planting his feet on the ground to balance the bike. “You’ll miss the experience if you keep hiding, babe.” He grins.

Liam lifts his head off of Theo’s back and inhales sharply. “Okay, okay. I’m okay. I haven’t died yet.”

“Yes, you’re okay.” Theo pats his arm. The light turns green, and Theo lifts his feet to drive away. This time, Liam doesn’t hide. He actually starts to enjoy the ride.

• • •

Theo’s in a really good mood when football practice starts up. He closes his eyes and tips his head back to let the sun shine on his face. He hears someone walk up beside him.

“Dunbar’s been quiet all morning. Whatever you’re doing is working,” Boyd points out. There’s no heat behind his words because he started to like Liam after they got off the wrong foot.

Theo smirks as he opens his eyes and glances at Boyd. “Yeah, made sure that mouth was taught better.” He’s thinking back towards their time together, and it leaves him aching for more. Liam hasn’t been a brat since they got together. Obviously, he needed the rough fucking, and Theo’s more than happy to continue giving it to him. If it makes Liam happy, then Theo’s happy.

He grins at Liam when they make eye contact. He jogs up to him on the field and wraps his arms around the boy, planting a loud and sloppy kiss on his cheek. Liam giggles in his hold and tries to untangle himself from his grasp.

Theo ignores the surprised looks around him, but he laughs softly when Isaac gives him an encouraging thumbs-up. He moves away from Liam and scowls at his teammates. He’s still the captain. Doesn’t matter if he’s dating one of their teammates now. “Back to practice.” He puts his mouthpiece and helmet on.

• • •

**Five years later**

“Looking good, Raeken!” Liam says thoughtfully. He poses in front of the mirror and aims finger guns at it.

“We just got married. Why are you calling me by my last name?” Theo asks, peeking over Liam’s shoulder to look himself in the mirror.

“I was talking to myself.” Liam runs his fingers through the strands of his dirty blond hair and leans in to check his teeth.

Theo smiles. “You’re an idiot.” He shakes his head with amusement.

“But I’m your idiot.” Liam turns towards his _husband_ and points at the wedding band on his finger. “Forever!” He sing-songs.

The smile on Theo’s face widens. “Yes, you are, Raeken.” It feels so good to call Liam by his last name because it’s _Theo’s_ last name. He’s such a sap and didn’t realize it until he started dating Liam all those years ago. He wouldn’t change anything because he’s finally happy with the love of his life.

A big _fuck you_ goes to his abuser who claimed Theo wouldn’t get his happily ever after.


End file.
